Changed Dimensions
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Sequel to:The Ultimate Task" When Sofia learns that two pieces of Cedric's soul has been sent to other dimensions, she is advised to seek help from Merlin. However, when she arrives to one of of them the Ever Realm princess will learn how different things are there and will have to help the other dimensions get a more positive reality! Please read and review!
1. Dead or Not

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I've had this story planned ever since the series ended and I thought of all sorts of ideas for this story. I hope you enjoy it. I'm hoping to get these chapters longer than my usual since this my big secret story I kept hinting. Things will get dark in this story and I mean darker than my usual. Thought the story I will throw out references to other stuff like Disney movies.(See if you can spot those) I even had some inspiration on other shows so I hope to do this story real justice!

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 1: Dead or Not**_

It had been a whole week since Cedric left the castle with no word about his progress or of his return. To Sofia, that had to be the roughest piece of realization to hit her when she had over heard her father bring up the sorcerer's absence with Constable Miles earlier that weekend.

They had both hoped the dark-haired man would have returned by now with the culprit bounded in rope or something but it would seem that hadn't happened either.

When Roland had been given this piece of news the king sent out his brother-in-law and James to search for the man since both had already planned to go out in the forests to train. All had hoped to be relieved when both of them returned with positive news but positive news was far from what the uncle and nephew duo found when both walked back to the castle.

A knock sounded on Sofia's door making her to pause in her chore of brushing Clover much to the now older bunny's dismay. "Oh, I was just about to go to sleep." The bunny muttered grumpily as he sat up and crossed his arms making the teen giggle at her friend.

Don't worry Clover I'll come back to brushing you." Sofia said as she stood up from her canopy bed and gave permission to whoever was at the door to enter. Part of her had hoped it would Cedric to surprise her but when the door opened her heart sank when she saw James and her uncle Bartleby enter with crestfallen expressions on their faces. Seeing this let her know there were some bad news.

"I guess you didn't find anything." the young princess muttered sadly as she looked down to the ground.

"Not exactly," Bartleby said as he walked up to his niece and pulled out a wrapped cloth and started unwrapping it. "When were searching the forests we found this on top of a hill."

Sofia gasped at what she saw. "His wand. He wouldn't leave that behind!" She said as she was handed the object and unwrapped it the rest of the way. "Was that the only thing you found?"

"Yeah, sorry Sof."James said as the blonde kept his gaze down casted as well. "There was no body, no other clues or even a piece of his robe. That wand was all we found. I'm afraid we are going to have to report to the others that..." The knight-in-training paused unable to finish his sentence.

The experienced knight placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder making the young man look up.

Turning to Sofia the older knight frowned "I'm sorry Sofia. I wish we had had found him. This made the silent James nod in agreement.

"It's okay guys, I know you did your best." Sofia said not taring her gaze away from the sorcerer's wand.

"We'll just leave alone for a while. Come on James, Cordelia is the next person we must tell." Bartleby said as he gently pushing the saddened male out the room leaving the wand behind.

* * *

Once she was alone again a sudden coldness filled the room as Sofia sat back down on the bed, clutching the wand in her hands as Clover bounced to her and laid his head on her lap, not saying a word in fear of seeing his friend break down all of sudden. Should he leave her alone for a while like Bartlby and James did?

Before the bunny could make a decision he heard the princess finally speak. "He promised...he promised he would come back, Clover."

"I'm sorry Sof." Clover simply stated, afraid to say anything else. While he didn't understand the relationship Sofia had with Cedric, the bunny knew the princess must have saw something in him otherwise the sorcerer wouldn't have become a better person.

Not seeing anything else he could say or or do the animal just kept his head in her lap to comfort the broken person he called his friend.

Sofia on the other hand had completely forgotten her rabbit friend was still with her as she quietly sobbed and let all sorts of memories of Cedric flow through her mind. The wand still clutched in her hands.

Eventually, tears began form in her eyes. This didn't make her move as she felt the the water works flow down her face and reminded her of a statement the sorcerer said once when she had come to him about a nightmare she had.

_"It's okay to cry. No one will ever think bad of you for doing so, Sofia." Cedric said as he wrapped an arm around the little girl as she clutched tightly to his robe._

_ "Why?" she asked in a choked up voice. "The dream I had could come true, Mr. Cedric."_

_ "It won't. Because, dreams don't exactly come true. I may end up injured one or two times but I'll always be okay in the end no matter what villain comes after us."_

_ "You promise?" Sofia asked as she wiped away the tears from her face making the girl hopeful of his next statement._

_ "I promise."Cedric's words echoed._

"If only you had kept it..."Sofia said as she wiped away her tears from the memory. "I wish I could still believe it."

She didn't didn't know it but a tear she had missed began to slip down her face and fall right on her amulet.

Clover's eyes widened as the bunny lifted his head and saw the amulet began to glow light green. "Uh Sofia...

"Not now Clover."

But Sofia your amulet-"

Before Sofia could look at her magical jewel it got brighter, making the princess and the bunny to shield their eyes.

"I guess you should have listened to that rabbit of yours." A familiar voice said making Sofia to lower her arm and gasp. She'd never thought she would hear that voice again.

There at the end of the room stood a ghostly figure of the sorcerer with grin on his face but that positive expression didn't last long.

Getting up she walked up to the ghostly figure in shock. "Mr. Cedric...is that really you?"

Quickly the teen was shooting out all sorts of questions at him with the last question being : Are you...dead?"

"I'm not dead but I'm afraid I came close to it." Cedric answered then explained everything he had found and encountered. "While I did find the culprit behind the attacks, I'm afraid I didn't learn who he was." The sorcerer sat in the window seat then looked out the window. "I'm afraid he's still out there and he's wanting revenge on me."

"Then why are you like this...?" Sofia asked waving her arm up and down at his form.

He looked back toward her. "Part of my soul has been separated from my body. One piece is still inside but it had split into fours. The other two are in another dimension and one other is inside your amulet."

Sofia looked her necklace and saw that the jewel was green instead of her usual pink. So you've been inside my amulet over the weekend and you didn't tell me you were okay?" Sofia asked a little angrily at the man.

Cedric sighed."I wanted to tell you, Sofia but once my soul was inside your amulet I was put under a deep sleep due to being weak from my battle."

She nodded in understanding "I see...just like Elena."

"I can't stay out here too long..."Cedric said as he clutched his head from the sudden pounding. "You must go to the tower of dragonhold and see Merlin. He'll help you find the other two pieces of my soul. Once you have them all I'll be able to come back."

"But what about your body?"

Cedric stood up from the window seat and pointed to a mountain out the window."That mountain is where my body fell into the ocean. There is only one waterfall there so it won't be hard to find it but you must find the other pieces first."

"Mr. Cedric, your body is sinking to the bottom of the ocean. If I don't get you quickly you'll die for good time!" Sofia pleaded.

"Very well." He stated. "Once you you've done that go to dragonhold."

"Don't worry, Mr. Cedric, I'll free you like I did Elena and we'll take down that monster who nearly killed you!" Sofia stated bravely with a grin.

"Now lets don't get ahead of ourselves." Cedric stated smiling at his apprentice's bold statement. With that Cedric's ghostly figure disappeared with all sorts of little green lights falling slowly into nothing like the amulet had the previous visitors.

Now that Sofia had been reassured of her mentor being alive she went to change into her protector's outfit and left to go see her father.

"Well so much for that brushing." Clover muttered as he laid back down to nap.

* * *

"Cordelia has sent a message to her parents to inform them of the news." Baileywick informed Roland as he handed the king another piece of document about the sorcerer's death.

"Good, once they get here we should start planning the funeral." Roland stated as he picked up his quill from the bottle of ink. "I'm afraid Cordelia or Goodwyn will have to step up as royal sorcerer until Calista is fully trained.

"Hm, yes, all this sudden change will be quite hard on them." Baileywick stated in agreement. "Once you sign Cedric's death document we can go wait for the family in the parlor."

As Roland was about to sign the paper the door to his office slammed open having the ruler to drop the feathered pen making it falling to the floor and leaving a ink stain on his blue jacket!

"Wait!" Sofia yelled as she raced up to her stunned father and the steward who had caught his glasses from falling to his nose. "Mr. Cedric's not dead."

"What are you talking about, Sofia?" King Roland asked in confusion.

"I'm talking about Mr. Cedric , dad. He's alive." Sofia stated then explained what Cedric had told her. "So now I have to go save him and gather the other pieces of his soul."

The king smiled sadly."Sofia, I'm afraid you are in denial."

The princess huffed at her father's statement then slammed both of her hands down on the desk making both men jump. "I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" She yelled and picked up her amulet in her hands. "If you have forgotten my amulet is magical and so is Mr. Cedric. If it could hold Crown Princess Elena in there it can hold Mr. Cedric too. Please believe me."

Okay, so does this mean-"

"Yes," Sofia interrupted "I am going to save him." She began marching toward the door in anger. When she turned around the girl pointed at him "This proves that I should have gone with him so you are to blame for this mess!"

"But-"

"No, no more protecting me. Now, I've got to step up!" Sofia yelled and walked out the doors, slamming them both shut making both men jump again.

A sigh escaped the king's lips as he slid low in his chair. "I missed when she was little and wasn't always this angry."

"Agreed. Between her and Amber's moodiness I'm starting to like James more and more." Baileywick said as he pulled out a cloth from his jacket and wiped the sweat off his face. "So does this mean we shouldn't sign this document and tell the others what Sofia told us?"

"When it comes to stuff like saving the kingdom and Cedric she's dead serious." Roland said as he crumbled up the piece of paper and picked up his quill,placing it back into the bottle. "Lets head to the parlor.

"You might want to change first, Your Majesty." Baileywick said as he pointed to the ink stain on his jacket.

* * *

_**A/N: **_I hope the first chapter is long enough. In this chapter the only references I was giving was of past episodes of the show. When Cedric is in the amulet I was planning for it to be dark purple like the color of his robe but when I looked it up it was already that shade. I thought it was light purple so I changed it to light olive green like his shirt. Also, if you paid attention in "Gone with Wand" his magic energy is green too so that's the reason I went with that color. Please review!


	2. Visits and Mermaids

_**A/N:**_ In this chapter we'll learn about the the dimensions because Sofia hasn't learned about this from Cedric or the fairies. It is important that she learns now because it will impact the princess' life later. See if you can catch more references! Please read and review!

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 2: Visits and Mermaids**_

Roland walked into the parlor room to find his two children comforting a crying Calista while Miranda was sitting with a distressed Winifred on the couch alongside Cordelia and Tilly on the other side. Baileywick and Bartleby stayed by the door as they felt it was their place to be at the moment.

"You might want to tell them of the news now,Your Majesty." Baileywick muttered, still too stunned of what he and his employer had learned from Sofia a few minutes ago.

"What news?" A shocked Goodwyn asked as the old wizard sat up in his chair.

This made everyone to look up at the man who had been standing in silence, not sure what to say right away. "You all know that I sent Cedric out find a criminal. When Constable Miles and I realized we haven't been getting updates from him I decided to send James and Batleby to investigate..."

"Yes,yes, we all know this, daddy, just get to the point already!" Amber said as the blonde girl continued to hug the little sorceress beside her.

"Well, after they came back to report, Sofia found out that Cedric iwas still alive but not in the way we'd expect." The king explained.

"How is that possible?" Bartleby asked, becoming a bit confused.

"If you remember she wears the Amulet of Avalor around her her neck. To those who didn't go with us on our first visit to Avalor we learned Crown Princess Elena had been sealed inside it when her castle was under attack."

"You don't mean..."Calista trailed off.

"Yes, Cedric has been sealed inside the amulet but the only difference is that he did it on his own." Roland finished as he ran his hand down his face. "When Sofia visited me, I noticed the jewel had turned green, before, it had been pink.

"I never thought the amulet had that kind of power when I wore it." Tilly muttered to herself then grinned. "I expect nothing less from my niece. She has unlocked more power than I ever did!"

As everyone tried to think over this news in silence a realization came to one of them. "When Elena was sealed inside the amulet she had to wait forty years to be free...will Cedric have to wait that long, too?" Amber asked her father.

Winifred gasped at hearing the information, while she did know about the amulet the sorceress didn't know the full extent of it's powers.

Tilly placed a hand on the the elder sorceress's shoulder. "If Sofia could free Elena and save the kingdom as many times as she has, I bet she'll be able free Cedric!" The duchess stated boldly, reminding them of the young girl's past accomplishments which got everyone into a more positive attitude and atmosphere.

"You're right, Duchess Matilda, Sofia will save Cedric!" Winifred said joining in with Tilly's upbeat attitude. " So what else did Princess Sofia tell you King Roland.."

"It's kind of hard to explain." Roland said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until my Ceddykins comes back so I'm in no hurry."

"Very well," Roland said as he became amused at Winifred's perseverance then turned to the steward. "Baileywick, have the staff prepare a room for Goodwyn and Winifred."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Baileywick said with a bow and left the room to find Violet.

* * *

"There it is Minimus," Sofia said as she pointed to the waterfall Cedric had told her about earlier. "We should land at the bottom of the hill since Mr. Cedric said he had fallen."

Once the purple pegasus landed Sofia dismounted and walked up to the the body of water. "I hope I am not too late to save him." The brunette girl said as she began to pick up her amulet, preparing to make her wish.

"Be careful, down there, Sofia. Sea creatures can be very suspicious." Minimus said worriedly, getting her attention,

"Don't worry, Minimus. I'll be fine." Sofia said then turned her head back to the ocean and stated "I wish to be a mermaid."

Jumping into the water she transformed having her her tail to be a mix of purple and pink, her top to be replaced with a shell-bra and her seahorse crown to appear on her head.

Now with her transformation complete she began to swim to the bottom in search of her purple-robed sorcerer. To the protector's delight she found the man face up with his eyes closed.

Swimming up to him Sofia picked up one of his arms, placed it around her neck and began making her way back up to the surface with him in tow.

Minimus quickly came to his rider's aid once she resurfaced back into her human form and helped to pull the near dead man out of the ocean. "Is he alive?" the horse asked her as he observed the still sorcerer, sniffing his hair and sneezing.

"Yeah, While two other parts of his soul is scattered elsewhere one other is still in his body to keep him alive." Sofia explained to the horse as she tried to pick Cedric up and place him face-down on Minimus's back. "Our next stop is the tower of dragonhold."

Dragonhold?" asked Minimus.

"Yes, I'll need Merlin's help if I am to get Mr. Cedric back. I'll give you the directions as we fly." Sofia stated as she mounted Minimus again and took off into the air with one hand on the reign and the other on her mentor's back to keep him from falling off.

* * *

When they reached the tower of dragonhold Sofia and Minimus walked up to the door with Cedric still laying across the pegasus's back. "Once I'm inside fly back to Enchancia and wait until further notice. I'm not sure if Mr. Cedric will be up to walking or not when he's back but we'll see."

"Sure thing, Sofia." Minimus said as he hobbled from one pair of hooves to the other to keep the sorcerer on his back.

Sofia turned back to the front door and knocked, hoping the legendary wizard would greet her at the door and not have to walk in herself like the first time she was here.

Luckily when the huge pair of doors opened the blue-robed wizard was walking up to to them with Arcimendees on his shoulder. "Princess Sofia, it is good to see you again." Merlin greeted as he allowed the teen to enter but when he saw her pick up a familiar purple-robed body with the head falling on one of her shoulders the sorcerer quickly rushed to help the girl.

"What happened to Cedric?" The white-bearded sorcerer asked after his familiar flew off his shoulder to let one of Cedric's arms to go around his master's neck while Sofia had the other.

"I'll explain inside."The princess simply stated leaving no further explanation to what was going on until later which gave Minimus the cue to head home.

Once they had placed Cedric in a guest bedroom, Merlin lead Sofia to the living room part of his quarters, where they now sat at a round table across from each other with Sofia giving Merlin a recap of everything that had happened including Cedric's visit in her room.

"So you say his soul has been scattered into four parts?" Merlin asked as he stroked his beard like he had done many times while in thought.

"Yes. He said one part stayed in his body to keep him alive while two others went to a different dimension leaving the last one to be placed inside my amulet." Sofia said as she healed up the now green jewel for Merlin to see.

"When Elena was inside it was purple, then it turned pink once she was out but now that Mr. Cedric is in there it's green."

That's no surprise considering how his magical energy was that color when we were fighting Morgana..."Merlin trailed off as he observed the jewel than picked back up on the conversation. "However, since you say his soul has split this means only part of Cedric is with you. The other pieces our in another dimension so we'll have to cast a tracking spell."

"How are we going to do that, Mr. Merlin." She asked curious.

"I'll place the tracking spell inside of Cedric's body. It will be sent into his soul that will make a wormhole appear to the dimension where you'll find the other parts but you won't be able to find it right away. You'll have to do some search."

"Right." Sofia nodded in understanding. "But once I find it, how am I to release it and where am I suppose to place it?"

"I'm quite sure how you'll find it but I'll give you a wand so we can be in constant contact. Also, considering how the other dimensions will end up being different versions of this realm you must remember that everything and everybody you know will be different than what they are here." Merlin explained as he began gathering the necessary things they needed.

"Meaning...?"Sofia asked confused.

"Well, for example you are the youngest princess of Enchancia but in another dimension you be a villager.

"So what you are saying is that everybody I know could be something different."

Exactly, another way people can be different is by personality." Merlin added.

"Personality?"

"Take Cedric for example...what is he here?"Merlin asked quizzing the princess.

"Mr. Cedric is a kind and loving person. He was once misunderstood. Because of that he tried to take over the kingdom to prove that he could be a great sorcerer but in the end he found out it wasn't what he wanted and repented." Sofia explained as she recounted on what she learned about her friend over the years.

"And he could be the exact opposite in another dimension...I'm afraid." Merlin said. "So remember anyone can be different in position and personality."

"Got it." Sofia nodded as Merlin handed her a pink wand.

"Now that you've learned all that I needed to tell you, it's time to go find those other pieces of Cedric." Merlin said as he lead her back to where Cedric was.

In the the guest room the sorcerer laid on the bed like he had been left before. Raising his wand Merlin performed his spell having to fall into Cedric's body. Before they knew it a wormhole appeared just as the sorcerer said it would.

"Just step through the wormhole, princess and I'll contact you when you are on the other side."

Getting one more glance at Cedric she whispered 'I'll bring you back, no matter what the cost." then stepped through the wormhole.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Well, that's it for now. This will be the last time we will see the Ever Realm version of Enchancia( until the end of the the story) which means every character you know will be different and act different. We'll have two different scenarios to deal with. By the way, did you catch any references? I'll give you one. When Merlin said he would give Sofia a wand where they could be in constant contact is reference to my favorite video game franchise:Sly Cooper. Where the the characters do missions and when they are far away from each other they stay in contact with a binocucoms. Please review!


	3. The Anti-Dimension

_**A/N:**_ Hi everyone, with the move now slowing down to a close I can finally update! I have given this chapter some thought, I hope you like it. I want to warn you that It's not easy coming up with names for different dimensions so please bear with me. Lastly, in this chapter and future chapters we will be entering a dimension where the Sofia characters will be different so...enjoy!

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 3: The Anti-Dimension**_

Exiting out of the wormhole Sofia fell to the ground but quickly recovered from the experience and stood up. Seeing that she was in a ally the ever realm princess started to make her way out but when she looked around the village she gasped at what she saw!

The village was under high security and the villagers were in chains, working! "What kind of a dimension is this...?" Sofia muttered to herself as the girl looked around some more seeing that the sky was cloudy with no rays of sunshine at all.

Not being able to take the change of scenery right away the teen backed away before she could be spotted by the guards and slid to the ground.

All of a sudden the wand Merlin gave to her earlier started to glow and project the older wizard's face. "Princess Sofia, have you made it through the wormhole?"

Hearing the voice Sofia quickly picked up the wand. "I made it through..." She muttered looking at the open section of the ally she had looked out of then gave her full attention on the elderly wizard again. "I was able to see what kind of dimension I'm in and it's not what I imagined it would be."

"I told you that the other dimensions would be different from ours...even if it's not a very positive reality."

"That's not fair.."

"Who said life was fair. I don't control the magical universe."Merlin said sternly then calmed himself before speaking again. "Anyway, I sense you have been sent to the Ant-Dimension. From what the title tells us it seems it is against something."

"And what would that be?" asked Sofia.

"I'm not sure but if we are to find a piece of Cedric's soul you are going to to have to go undercover as your counterpart of this dimension, we can't let other here know where you are from for safety reasons."

"Not to mention if Mr. Cedric's attacker is here we can't let them know I'm here either. It probably would give away the fact that is still alive."

"That or you would be coming after him for revenge,"Merlin's projection joked but saw that Sofia was unamused." Anyway, if this piece of news reaches them I fear they would know where the separate pieces of him are. To find Cedric first however we must know what kind of situation we have."

"How will that help?" The protector asked confused.

"Considering how dimensions have different situations of our realm it means the Cedric in this universe could have different interests. We must learn what kind of people he's close to and what exactly he does in this realm."

" I have a feeling he's taken over the kingdom here. The village is crawling with guards and the villagers are slaves." Sofia said as she looked back at the her exit and turned back. The protector didn't feel happy at the statement she just said. She never wanted to hear those words about her friend again but considering how this Cedric was the anti-dimension version instead of her ever realm version this made her slightly better.

"Hm, well, we can't be for certain yet until we know for sure." Merlin stated trying to console the teen. "I'll give the spell that will place you in your counterpart and I'll let you handle things from there."

Once Merlin had given Sofia the spell the wizard's projection disappeared which left the girl by herself again.

After casting the spell the bearded sorcerer had given her she felt herself flying but the feeling only lasted a minute.

* * *

Upon opening her eyes she found herself in her usual bedroom in the castle but the only difference was the view of her window seat with it's gloomy atmosphere outside.

With a mirror nearby she saw herself in a long white dress with the familiar flower pattern embroidered in it,as well as the off the shoulder straps with a her familiar amulet resting around her neck in white, matching the color scheme of her dress. Her long, brunette hair had stretched all the down the end of of her back just like it had at home. The only thing missing was her heart-shaped tiara. Instead of that though she wore a crown that was placed securely around her head similar to Princess ivy's.

Was her anti-dimensional counterpart really not creative in her wardrobe? Perhaps it was for a special occasion. Aside from the wardrobe the teen was surprised that she was still a princess here. Sofia had expected to be a villager.

Suddenly all sorts of questions was beginning to form in her head. Did this mean she was related to Cedric's family here?

Before she could ponder about the situation anymore two familiar figures came walking out of her closet.

"So I was thinking you should wear this yellow dress for tonight's ball." Ruby said as she came walking out in a maid's outfit as held up the ball gown in both her hands.

"No way!" Jade argued as she walked out also in a maid's outfit and held up a orange dress in her hands. "You should wear this one."

"Well, I say let crown princess Sofia decide." Ruby said to her friend.

Wait, did Ruby say"Crown Princess"? That meant she was next in line for the throne here, well her dimensional counterpart was. Another question that came to her mind was "What happened to Amber and James"?

This proved she wasn't in the ever realm otherwise her village friends wouldn't be her maids.

"Which one will it be,Your Majesty?" Jade asked bringing Sofia out of her thoughts and back to the dress choosing.

"Oh, I pick neither." Sofia stated and walked to the walk-in closet, pulled out the most familiar dress that caught her eye "I choose this one." The brunette girl stated showing the girls a long dark purple gown.

Both girls were amused at their lady's choosing and couldn't keep in their laughter at bay. This reaction made Sofia even more confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked the two dimensional counterparts.

After calming down they saw that Sofia was confused. "Did you forget, King Roland has forbid you to wear that dress anymore because it was a gift from Cedric's family..."Jade began to explain.

"His family have become criminals. The only reason you still have it is because you love it and miss Cedric."

"What happened that made dad think they are criminals?" Sofia asked as she sat down on the bed a little shocked.

"Well, it happened years ago back when we were kids. Goodwyn the Great was your father's royal sorcerer but even though they worked for each other everyone knew Cedric's family and your family hated each other." said Ruby.

"The feud has been going on for centuries but one night Goodwyn was murdered. When the guards had examined the crime scene they learned Cedric had done it. They found his prints on his own wand which was the murder weapon. So he became a criminal at twelve years old." Jade finished.

So if they think Cedric did it why did they charge the rest of his family?" asked Sofia.

"They believe his in his innocence and helped him escape. Now, he's Enchancia's number one criminal and your father has become obsessed at finding him." Ruby stated as she let the dress she picked out slide over one of her arms.

"And the reason the feud has been going on so long was because the royal family hates magic but the subjects suggested the castle have sorcerers because they believe magic would help us on day to day things. So since it was the subjects idea to have a royal sorcerer they have become slaves."

The story made Sofia happy that her realm was nothing like this. She was glad her and Cedric's family were close friends with one another. Everything that was from the ever realm sounded like the best dimension to live in.

Now that Sofia knew what the situation was, the princess decided her next step was to find Cedric. Finding him though was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. What she did know was that the sorcerer was out there somewhere in hiding.

All of a sudden all sorts of shouting was coming from the hallway making the three girls wonder what was going on but before they could even think of what it could be a dark clothed figured busted through Sofia's bedroom doors!

Both Ruby and Jade screamed in fear. "It's Cedric!"

To Sofia's shock the sorcerer was indeed the one standing there. The princess didn't want to believe what she was seeing but there he was in dark pants, shirt and boot with a dark coat and finger-less gloves to compete it the outfit. His hair was dark but the length had went down past his neck with his bangs matching the rest of his locks. His eyes however looked the same.

"Cedric." was all that Sofia could muster to say which made the sorcerer to turn his attention away from the frightened girls and over to her.

His glare was so cold it reminded her of the time she and her Cedric had met for the first time but this stare seemed colder.

Closing and locking the double doors behind him the young man made his way to her and picked up the white amulet from around her neck. As he observed the object Sofia tried to think of something to say. "Cedric, we need to talk." She heard herself say which made the man look back up at her but before he could say anything himself they both caught a glimpse the amulet glowing then die down.

All of a sudden the the four occupants in the room heard the men start trying to break down the door but then another second later Wormwood opened the window to the window seat and yell. "Come on Cedric, the others are waiting!"

Letting go of her amulet Cedric jumped to the window seat and transformed into his raven form. Just as he was flying out of the window the doors flew open with the guards and Roland running past Sofia but stopped and stare out the window in anger as they watched the criminal fly off.

Well, she got her wish. Sofia had wanted to find Cedric and she found him but it wasn't what she expected her mentor's anti-dimensional counterpart to be like. She expected him to be an evil king. While she knew now that he wasn't king the teen was afraid to be right about the 'evil' part. In her heart, Sofia hoped she would find herself wrong about that too.

"Are you girls alright?" Roland asked her and the maids which brought Sofia out of her thoughts. "I'm fine,dad." She answered which Jade and Ruby answered as well.

"Don't worry, I plan to captured that black-hearted murderer and make sure he never leaves my clutches again." King Roland said as he clutched one of his hands into a tight fist as he imagined of taking care of the sorcerer himself.

Seeing that the clenched fist had turned as white as her gown the brunette couldn't help but imagining this dimensional counterpart of her father strangling Cedric and inside it made her feel sick.

"Well, enough about him for now why don't you come with me, Sofia so we can discuss about tonight's preparations for the ball you put together. You need to make sure they have everything right."

After taking his offered arm they both went to check on ball activities while still trying to think of a way to find Cedric again.

* * *

_**A/N: **_What do you guys think of the Anti-dimension so far? Please review!


	4. Criminal Sorcerers

_**A/N:**_ Hello everybody, I apologize for not updating last Saturday, I wasn't feeling like myself that day. While on a break though I kept thinking of what scenes should happen next but I figured if I want to spice up things I should put it in a different Point of View to get to know the other character's anti-dimensional counterparts. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 4: Criminal Sorcerers**_

"That was a very close call,Cedric. What were you doing going back there?" Wormwood asked his master as they landed on top of the roof of a building and transformed back into his human form. "While I get that you probably miss princess Sofia I'm afraid it's too dangerous for you to go back to the castle...even if it is your home."

Hearing the sadness that poured from his familiar's beak Cedric couldn't help but look back at the castle but more importantly the window he had just flew out of." I was going back for a magical object we left back in the tower for a heist..."

"But...you got spotted, right?"

"No, I felt like I was being called to the princess's room..." Cedric muttered as he turned his gaze downward.

Seeing the far off gaze in Cedric's eyes Wormwood hummed in thought of what the statement meant. _"That could only mean one thing. No doubt Winifred will be pleased to hear this when we get back."_

Shaking his head to rid of the strange feeling he felt inside himself Cedric's usual glare returned which informed the raven that his master was back to reality. "Let's get out of here before I start feeling strange again." Cedric said to Wormwood making both to take flight once again.

While in the air neither of them had said a word to each other. Usually, if they were in the air the partners would have a conversation over a plan Cedric would come up with to help their cause in making things better for the villagers but not this time.

The strange occurrence that had taken place was still too much for the both of them. While Cedric was a little clueless to what he had been feeling Wormwood on the other hand very much had an idea.

* * *

Landing in a secluded place in the woods, Cedric walked up to his two friends who were guarding the entrance of the unknown village that he and other sorcerers had made as their home.

After the death of his father word had spread to the other rulers of Cedric's crime. Of course, being in fear their own sorcerers would turn against them, they were all banished from the kingdoms dubbing all of them criminals!

"Were you able to get what we needed for tonight's heist, Cedric?" Greylock asked curiously as his childhood friend walked up to them.

"I'm afraid their was a little bit of a setback." Cedric answered."I assume things were quiet around here...?"

"As quiet as they can be. You'd think we wouldn't need anybody to stand watch seeing as all the villagers think this forest is haunted." Juliana joked making her partner to roll his eyes at the statement.

"Well, it's not entirely false..." Greylock stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"In any case, we can't let our guard down." Cedric said them walked past them.

With being given a report that all had been well while he was gone Cedric began making his way to his tent, when he had reached the front of his so called 'home' the sorcerer saw a little trap had been set up at the front.

Sighing, The tired man kicked the stick down to activate the trap and began hearing a yell until he caught a child by the collar of of their robe and gave them a bored face once he was face to face with them.

"Oh, hi uncle Cedric. Was my trap good enough this time?" The little girl asked.

"Kid, if I told once, I told you a thousand times. You are too young to join my gang but like I said before...when you are old enough you'll be taking my place as leader."

"Darn it, I want to join now!" The blue robed kid whined.

"And you will...one day." Cedric said then lowered his niece to the ground to ask another question. "Where are your parents?"

"Mom and dad are still out hunting."

"Fine, just stay in the village and out of trouble until they get back." After giving that order Cedric watched his niece run off leaving himself and Wormwood alone.

Walking inside his tent Cedric wasn't surprised to be met with a a very upset mother, who had her hands on her hips and a glare that seemed just as cold as his own. "I told not to go to the castle,Cedric. You nearly got caught by the guards."

"You watched me through your crystal ball, didn't you?" Cedric asked as he walked up to his desk chair and sat down. In the past, if someone had asked him which parent he most favored Cedric would have said his father because he was more calm in anything he did. His mother, however was angry at anything he decided but that did not mean he hated her.

Of course, now with his father gone Winifred had stepped in full time on watching her children. After escaping the castle the night of Goodwyn's murder Winifred wanted to leave Enchancia. But Cedric, being as calm as he was knew what they had to do and suggested theystay but be in hiding. To her shock, Cordelia even agreed.

So here they were: in hiding with a band of other sorcerers Cedric had called upon to help take care of the villagers. Now that she thought about it Cedric was very clever in knowing what to do and have a heart for the people in the village. It would seem her son would have made a better king than Roland ever would but it would seem fate had handed the crown to their enemy.

Coming back from reminiscing Winifred looked back at Cedric. "I-I just wanted to make sure you were safe dear..." She finally stated.

"Is that not the reason you made Wormwood?" Cedric asked as he looked over the self-made blueprints he and Greylock made as another heist that was suppose to take place tonight.

"Yes, but I worry..." Winifred said then looked at the raven, who looked back at her and gave her a look that told the sorceress he needed to talk to her.

"I better go check on Calista," Winifred said and told Cedric to try not to work too hard. As she left her son's tent Wormwood flew up to her and landed on the woman's shoulder.

"So what do I need to know this time?" Winifred asked the familiar once they were out of earshot from the other sorcerers.

"When he was at the castle Cedric said he was heading to the Workshop but felt something calling him to the princess's room. I have a feeling he may be be part of it..." Wormwood trailed off.

"Cedric...be part of the Enchancian prophecy...?" Winifred questioned as she thought over the statement."But I didn't think it would happen for another hundred years. Now that I think about it I remember seeing Sofia's necklace glow when Cedric touched it. Do you really think...?"

"Trust me, I have a feeling the prophecy has finally happened." Wormwood stated with a firm nod. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ If the chapter seems short now I'll try to make it longer next chapter! What do you guys think of Cedric's sorcerer friends and family's anti-dimensional counterparts. To clear things up Greylock is a serious and nerdy type of guy but still wears that famous monocle I find interesting, so that prank he pulled on Cedric in the Ever Realm didn't happen in the Anti-Dimension.(The gray bangs prank) Julianna, who is AquaTurqoise's character didn't have that heart problem and lived to see adulthood (Yes Aqua, Greylock and Juliana got married in the Anti-Dimension later on. I really wanted to see that couple happen somewhere!) Calista, in this realm favors the color blue instead of red and she grew her hair long. While she does love her uncle she's not as crazy about him as she is in the Ever Realm. Cedric's relationship with his parents go the opposite direction here. (Really close to his father but not his mother.) and Cedric does love Calista but he sees here more as a troublemaker. Cordelia is still married to her husband here. Lastly, Wormwood is a raven who was magically made by Winifred as a protector of sorts (Rock to raven spell reference from "Substitute Cedric") but she also put special spells on him so Cedric and he can cast powerful spells together if they are in combat. Hopefully that clears everyone up. In the next chapter we'll learn about what Sofia's family is like. We already know Roland is a bad king and wants Cedric dead but the others...? We'll also even learn about the prophecy Winifred and Wormwood talked about in the next chapter as well! Please review!


	5. Unhappy Destiny

_**A/N:**_ You better buckle up and have some tissues nearby!

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 5: Unhappy Destiny**_

"So this is the Anti-Dimension..." Sofia muttered sadly to herself as she sat on her canopy bed and thought over of what more changes she had witnessed. The princess had just returned from organizing her counterpart's ball and was even more surprised of what more she had learned.

Not only had Baileywick been replaced with Slickwell but Violet and Suzette did not not even work at the castle. Whenever she was alone Sofia had hoped to be approached by her animal friends but it seemed her counterpart did not have any at all. What made things worse was she still had not seen her mother or siblings,no one had even spoke of them.

The more she thought about it the less happy this dimension seemed. Her Anti-counterpart just barely had anybody in this world to call friend. While she did have Ruby and Jade as her ladies-in-waiting, two friends were not enough to make her happy. Her closest friend and his family had been dubbed criminals,her father had become obsessed with catching him,the people in the village had become slaves to the kingdom!This had to to be the most saddest dimension she ever saw so far.

With all the information she'd learned it had reminded the ever realm princess of what Merlin had said when she fist got here. _"I told you that other dimensions would be different from ours...even if it's not a very positive reality."_

Not being prepared to accept what she had seen the girl felt the old wizard's words come crashing down on her hard! "I came here to find Mr. Cedric's soul but it seems like I'm not any closer than I was before..."Sofia ranted to herself. "Instead I'm getting more personal of what this reality is and I don't think I'll be able to find him this way."

All of a sudden the teen remembered the tracking spell Merlin had used to help her get here. Pulling out the pink wand she had borrowed a realization came to her. "If Merlin could track Mr. Cedric's soul through a wormhole...who says it can't work in the same dimension he was placed in!"

Pointing the wand at at her counter's amulet Sofia focused her energy on the spell. _"Even if my amulet is not in plain view I can still sense it within me just as I can sense Mr. Cedric is with me . Cedric, if you can hear me...help! Help me track down another piece of your soul!." _Sofia called out inside her her mind.

Ever realm Cedric may have been silent but he had indeed aided his apprentice by surging his energy within hers. Before long a green light came flying out of the teen's body and out the window. Rushing to the window seat Sofia watched the light fly towards the woods.

"So you're there..." Sofia muttered to her mentor. "Then that's where I need to go next!"

Hearing footsteps approaching Sofia turned around to find Ruby and Jade enter her room. "It's time to get ready for the ball,Your Majesty." Ruby said as walked over to the closet to pick out the ball gown for the night while Jade lead her away from the window to change.

"And this time when we pick a dress, lets stick to it." Jade stated to both her friends as she began helping the princess change out of her white gown.

"With a smile Sofia answered "I know exactly which one I want."

* * *

"May I present Crown Princess Sofia." Slickwell announced at the bottom of the stairway with his employer waiting with him. Sofia walked through the double doors in pink strapless dress. It had the familiar flower pattern she had worn as a child but also left some of her back exposed.

As she walked down the stairs the princess kept a lookout for anymore familiar faces but it seemed futile. She still had not seen her mother or her siblings. Not even one member of her classmates from Royal Prep was present. It seemed this castle was as empty of any memories that had been shared there but then again this was not the ever realm.

Meeting the Anti-Roland at the bottom they both gave the royal greeting to each other. The man then took her arm and lead her to two awaiting thrones. "You look very pretty tonight,Sofia." Roland said as they both sat down while the dancing commenced.

"Thank-you." Sofia said and went back into thought. _"It seems mom and my siblings have still not made an appearance. With only two thrones here I guess I'll have to ask him where they are."_

"Where is mom?" Sofia quickly popped the question up, not wasting any time on leaving this mystery in the dark. She waited long enough, it was time to find out where they were.

Hearing this statement come out of his daughter's mouth had stunned the king none the less but why did she not remember what he told her about Miranda years ago? "Do you not remember...I said your mother disappeared a few months after you were born." Roland said as he looked toward Sofia.

"So if she disappeared...after I was born I guess that means I'm an only child?"

"We could have had more children but no one knows where she went. She just left with no note whatsoever." Deciding that was all that she needed to know Roland turned his attention back to the dancing.

_ "Mom left?"_This news had surprised her even more than hearing she was an only child. Her family was barely a family in this dimension. If she was the only heir what happened to the twins? If they were not the enchancian royals that would mean they were living in a different kingdoms or were villagers working as slaves. This piece of evidence had hit her hard.

_"I sense you have been sent to the Anti-Dimension from what the title tells us it seems to be against something."_

Merlin's words reminded her of something. Her Anti-counterpart just barely had a family or friends to count on, Cedric had been accused of murder leaving him and the other sorcerers to be exiled from their kingdoms, the villagers didn't have any freedom of their own and was living their lives in misery. It seemed that nobody was happy here. Was that what this dimension was against:Happiness? Why couldn't it have been against magic?

Well, one thing was for sure, once this ball was over she'd have to go to the woods. She'd needed to find the two parts of Cedric's soul so she could restore the sorcerer as he once was and go home. She had enough this place.

Suddenly a hand had reached out to offer a dance. Looking up, Sofia saw yet another stranger. Accepting his hand the man lead her to the dance floor and the two performed a waltz together.

* * *

"Are you crazy, my lady?" Jade asked her friend as she and Ruby helped the royal out of her ball gown. The ball was over and it was time to help the girl to get ready for bed but once the two maids had heard Sofia say she wanted to go for a ride had sent them both into shock.

"Do I not ride horses?" Sofia asked.

"You do, it's just you don't usually go on night rides." Ruby informed as Jade handed her the gown to be washed.

"I've had a crazy day. Perhaps if I go riding, it will help me sleep better."Seeing no excuse to argue Ruby left to see to the washing while Jade went to fetch her riding clothes. The two maids knew better than to argue but they felt their princess was acting strange today. Perhaps the princess knew best.

Once she was dressed in her riding outfit the teen princess was headed toward the the stables to get her horse but when she got there Sofia was surprised to see a knight practicing with his lance. What was he doing out this late?

Hearing footsteps the knight turned around and removed his helmet, revealing a familiar face. "My lady, forgive me. I did not realize you would be out here tonight."

"Desmond, is that you?"

Aye, Sir Desmond. I had just joined the knights a few months ago. I practice here each night and lend a hand to the stable boys every once in a while but forget me, what can I do for you?" The knight said with a bow.

"Could saddle up my horse, I want to go for ride before I go to bed?"

Yes, Your Highness." Putting aside his his lance and helmet he went to see about the princess request. The young man lead a white horse out of his stall then went to get her saddle. Once everything was set for the girl he helped the crown princess mount her horse. "I hope you enjoy your ride, Your Majesty."

After thanking her friend for the help the teen made the horse gallop out of the stable and made her way to her destination:The Woods.

* * *

When Sofia had rode through the village she could see the knights were still up in security, since it already was the end of the day the villagers had turned in the the night. The good thing about this was that King Roland wasn't enforcing work day and night.

Reaching the the woods the princess put her guard up and kept her eye out for any attacks. While she was alone the teen knew anything could happen. So far all she could hear was night sounds of owls and crickets but when she saw a light Sofia steered her horse towards that direction.

Once she had gotten close enough the ever realm princess recognized the two people standing guard at the entrance of what seemed like a camp.

"Halt!" The man said holding up his wand. "You have no business here and I suggest you go back to where you came."

"Greylock, let me in. I need to see Cedric." Sofia stated calmly hoping that the sorcerer knew her. From what she saw this Greylock looked the same as the ever realm version but the girl could sense a seriousness about him. Looking to the other side of the entrance Sofia recognized the girl next to him. It seemed Juliana had not died in this realm.

Lowering his wand Greylock walked up to her. "Princess, it is good to see you again but I'm afraid you must return to the castle."

"Why can't I not be here?"

"Because you'll give away our position and we can't have any harm come to Cedric."

"Stand down, you two." All three of therm looked back at the entrance to see Winifred walking up to them. "Princess Sofia can be trusted. Let her pass"

Both magic wielders lowered their wands as Sofia dismounted the horse she rode. "It's good see again after all these years, my princess. Follow me, we have much to discuss." The elder sorceress said as lead the the teen to Cedric's tent while Greylock looked after her horse.

When both the women entered her son's tent Sofia realized the tent was like an office with a cot at the other on the other end. To her dismay it seemed like the sorcerer was out at the moment and wondered what the man was doing.

"Cedric and a lot of the others are out in the village on a mission but don't worry, he should return any minute." Winifred said as she conjure a cup of tea for both of them and began to chat.

While Winifred had spoke of what her son had been doing over the years by forming his team Sofia felt the woman was going to go into something important once her son got there. "He's worked really hard to look after the kingdom and I have no doubt he'll continue working harder in the days to come..." The sorceress trailed off as she continued to sip from her teacup.

"What do you mean by that?" Sofia asked curiously as she used both her hands to hold her own cup.

"Tell me, my dear, do you know what kind of necklace you're wearing?" She asked with a smile playing on the woman's lips once she got done with another sip.

"My amulet...?" Sofia suggested as she held up the white piece of jewel up to her face.

"Not just any amulet, my dear. What you are wearing is the Amulet of Enchancia. It holds great power that can save this kingdom." Winifred acknowledged as she put her teacup down on Cedric's desk. "Have you ever seen it work it's magic?"

"I remember it had glowed once Cedric and I met up."

Ah, it's just as I thought. Once Cedric gets here, my dear I will explain everything I know about the magical necklace."

So the Anti-counterpart of her amulet was called the Amulet of Enchancia. What sort of powers did it hold? Did it give blessings and curses like hers or did it have different powers. Given the name of necklace Sofia realized the amulet didn't have anything to do with Elena and Avalor. What exactly was jewelry suppose to do?

Before any more could be said Cedric walked into the tent with an object in his hand and Wormwood on his shoulder. "We have finally acquired father's old spell book. I bet it will give us great aid in out upcoming task, mother." The sorcerer said as he sat down in his chair at his desk, setting the old book down and allowing his raven to land in his usual perch next to his chair.

Looking to the corner of his eye Cedric saw the princess sitting in a chair looking confused or at least waiting to be acknowledged. He had even caught her necklace glowing a bit which had thrilled Winifred non the less. "Care to explain what's going on, why is the princess here?" he asked giving the girl the cold shoulder and a glare to add to it.

"She's here because destiny has willed it to be so." Winifred simply stated as she stood up to begin her explanation. "It is time you learned of the Prophecy of Enchancia."

"How come I haven't heard about this earlier?" Cedric asked glaring.

"Well, the Prophecy was kept very secret through certain sorcerers. Such as Merlin, Grimtrix, Goodwyn, Wormwood and I are the only ones who know about it.I would have told you about it as well some day, Cedric but it seems now is the best time. The reason as to why it was so secret was because we feel the royal family would try to make sure it never happens. As it to how it was created...lets just say our ancestors wanted the kingdom to be happy again."

"So what is the Prophecy of Enchancia?" asked Sofia.

"It is said a necklace with powers beyond imagination shall be handed to the purest of heart. That person and a very powerful sorcerer shall connect together and defeat the evil king of darkness." Winifred said as she stood up and had Sofia stand up from her seat as well. "The princess is the pure heart,Cedric and you...you are the powerful sorcerer she must connect with."

The man didn't say a word as he thought this over. Was he really the powerful sorcerer in the prophecy? What did his mother mean by connect...?

"Don't deny it Cedy, I know you felt something strange inside when the amulet had lead you to her. Wormwood even told me about it."

"You snitch!" Cedric yelled as he glared toward the raven.

"Don't look at me like that, Cedric." Wormwood said as he smirked towards the man. "While you are my master your mother created me. So I am to serve her as well as the rest of your family. And soon once you connect with Sofia I shall be loyal to her as well."

The sorcerer slumped in his chair,crossed his arms and looked back at the two females on the other end of the desk. "So..."

"This has always been your destiny ,Cedric. Fate had placed the two of you together. You were best friends when you were kids. Back then I bet your father even knew of your destiny. If you don't believe the amulet will prove it to you."

"Yeah,right." Cedric muttered.

Before any of them could say anything else the amulet glowed and sent Cedric into a bright light. "Where am I?" Cedric asked himself as he clutched his head.

Opening his eyes he saw himself and Sofia facing a shadow of a person in front of the castle. "Don't deny it any longer, Cedric."

Turning to his side he saw Goodwyn standing next to him. "Father..."

"You're mother was right. I did have a feeling you were going to be the powerful sorcerer in the prophecy. I trained you when you were a child and could sense that powerful energy within you. When I went to those parent and teacher meetings Grimtrix said he felt humbled to be the teacher of the legendary sorcerer you were going to be. I knew you were going to do great things for this kingdom and inside I couldn't be any prouder than I already am."

"How can you be..." Cedric muttered as he looked down in sadness and fell to his knees. "... you've been dead for so long."

The old sorcerer smiled and placed his hand on top of the young man's head."That's because I've never left you. I've seen you take care of this kingdom in the shadows and even though Enchancia believes you are a murderer it seems you did not turn your back on it. Now tell me that's not the work of a great sorcerer."

Cedric clenched both of his gloved hands in his lap into fists and closed his eyes.

"Accept the destiny fate has given you, Cedric." Goodwyn said as he helped his son stand up."Because if you don't I'm afraid all the missions you pull off won't be enough to save this kingdom."

After a hug was received on both ends Cedric could feel himself slip away from his father."Do the right thing ,Cedric."

Opening his eyes again he clenched his head from the the vision he saw and looked up at the two women on the other side of the desk. "Cedric, are you okay?" Sofia asked him.

Looking towards the princess he made his decision. Sighing he answered "I did feel strange inside today..."

Hearing that Cedric was starting to accept what had happened to him the three occupants listened. "And..." Winifred drawled out.

"The amulet was calling to me and it lead me to Sofia. You don't need to prove it anymore,mother. It seems you already have proof and I am your witness." Cedric finished.

Smiling Winifred picked up one of Sofia's hands and looked back at her son. "Then it is time...my son. It's time for the amulet to connect you to Sofia," Winifred said as she held out her other hand for him to take. He got up out of his chair, walked over to then, and let his mother place Sofia's hand in his.

All of a sudden a light glowed from the amulet and Cedric could feel his powers connecting with Sofia. To Cedric it felt strange, it felt like a long lost feeling inside had left him years ago but it had returned to make him whole again after having ran away from the castle. Was Sofia the missing connection he needed in his life? He did not know. All he knew was that he was part of a prophecy and he needed to fulfill it to bring Enchancia out of it's darkness.

Once the light had died down both of them knew they were connected now. Whatever the prophecy needed them to do to defeat the evil king of darkness they would do it. Perhaps, while he was doing that Cedric could figure why fate had placed him and Sofia together.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for the long wait. So what do think of the story so far. The colors Cedric and Sofia wear is a Ying and Yang reference. Cedric: Black Sofia:White. It is also a light and dark reference. Review and tell me what you think.


	6. Anti Sofia

_**IMPORTANT A/N:**_Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while but I have two reasons. The first reason is called...laziness. The other part was deciding on whether if a certain scene should happen. After trying to get use to a new school year and schedule on the first week followed by going on a trip to celebrate a birthday, I finally came up with more ideas. I don't know why I haven't been updating quickly like I use to do in the past but I think it's because the series has ended and it had sort of would jazz up my spirit for writing on this fandom. Now that the show is over my enthusiasm for writing has died down. The series sort lifted me up after I had gone through so many changes in my life at the time but with it gone, I feel like the big three part series I have been working on really complicated things for me like with coming up with ideas. So with that explained I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I want to try to upload more chapters this week just to make up for the long wait for you guys, so I could really use good positive feedback. It would help a great deal.

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 6: Anti Sofia**_

With the amulet's spell already finished Sofia didn't realize she was still holding Cedric's hand until the sorcerer had brought it to her attention. "You can let go now..."

Oh, sorry." Sofia said surprisingly,quickly pulling the hand back to her side with a blush appearing on her face. She really needed to pay more attention to what was going on and not be so mesmerized by the anti-counterpart of her mentor. How else was she going to get anything done.

Now going over all of the information she had heard a few minutes ago it made the ever realm teen wonder how she was going to take down a evil king with the amulet. Was she going to have to kill the man? Knowing herself like everybody else did in the ever realm, the girl wanted to redeem people but could such a thing be possible here? Would the anti Cedric finally cooperate with her? She had to find out.

"What should we do next?" Sofia finally asked after bringing herself out of her thoughts yet again.

"Tomorrow, you two will have to travel to Merlin's camp and learn to work together with the amulet." said Winifred.

"I'll have Grimtrix and Greylock travel with us as protection." Cedric said as he went back to his desk to sit down. "We will travel by horse since the princess cannot do magic yet."

Once the meeting was over, Winifred lead Sofia to an empty tent that was for the traveling sorcerers Cedric would call upon for help on missions that required their special techniques the others couldn't fulfill. Lucky for her, there were no other guests in the camp besides herself.

"You'll sleep here for the night," the elder sorceress informed the girl as she pushed back one of the flaps for the girl. "If you need anything just tell me."

Oh um, I didn't think I would be here over night-" the princess started to say but was interrupted by the woman.

"Say no more, dear." Winifred cheerfully said as she pulled out her wand and conjured up a nightgown for Sofia and handed it to her. Thanking the sorceress for the conjured object she was left alone to change and rest.

It had been quite some time since Sofia had went camping. Going to school,her duties as protector of the ever realm,storykeeper as well as her princess and apprentice duties made the teen girl to try to think of the last time she had camped as she changed out of her riding clothes and into the gown. It would seem Wilderwood had been her last camping experience. Not long after graduation did Sofia realize at how busy she had become! One thing was for sure: she needed a good quiet vacation after this dimension mess.

Now in the nightgown and settled into the cot the girl felt herself drifting off to sleep. Least did the girl know that the white amulet was glowing..

* * *

_Walking in in darkness was something not to be taken lightly,here anything could happen. What Sofia did not expect was seeing a white figure coming towards her. Not sure as to who or what it was she decided to meet it._

_ As she got closer Sofia began to see familiar things about the figure. The white gown, a crown place around the head which had auburn hair and blue eyes. Was she standing in front a mirror?_

_ Having finally reached each other Sofia saw that the figure was her anti-counterpart. Looking at herself she realized she was in her usual pink and purple dress with her amulet giving the pink shade she had longed to see again._

_ "You must be another version of me. I could sense you once you had taken control over my body." The white gowned Sofia said as she looked at her ever realm version." At first I thought you would some sorcerer trying to get revenge on father._

_ "I'm sorry," The two-toned Sofia answered. "I came here to search for...my Cedric. Part of his soul was sent here and I was told to make sure to take control of you to find him. If the enemy that tried to kill him realizes I'm here they'll think he's still alive."_

_ "So what kind of Sofia are you?"_

_ "Realize it or not there are different dimensions of Enchancia. I'm from the ever realm. You are the anti-dimension version of me." Sofia explained hoping her counterpart would believe her. If her counterpart was good perhaps she'd help her in finding ever realm Cedric but then again the amulet of Enchancia had chosen her counterpart because she was pure of heart,there couldn't be one drop of of bad in her anyway!_

_ "That sounds believable. While it is illegal for the royals to practice magic that does not mean I'm a stranger to it. When we were kids Cedric would tell me about all sort of magical things."_

_ "Since I have been in control have you been able to see what's been going on?"_

_ "Yeah, I've heard all the conversations as well. Now Cedric and I connected due to my amulet's spell."_

_ "Then that means you heard about the prophecy as well."_

_ Anti Sofia nodded. "He and I are suppose to defeat an evil king but I'm not sure how..." she said n a uncertain voice._

_ "I'll help you."_

_ "But the prophecy said it was only suppose to be me and Cedric to defeat evil."_

_ "That does not mean I can't help."Ever realm Sofia said as she placed a hand on her counterpart's shoulder to encourage her."I may be here to to find my Cedric but maybe there is a reason all of this is has been happening. Someone has been going around my realm to steal magic from all sorts of places. The anti-dimension;as I've seen it, has been placed into misery."_

_ "Do you think we share a common enemy?"_

_ "It wouldn't surprise me. So like it or not, I'm in this situation too."_

_ "Okay," Anti Sofia said with a nod."In return, I shall help you find your Cedric."_

_ "Thank-you,"Ever realm Sofia said as the two of them shook hands on the deal."When it come time for the amulet training I'll let you take control from there."_

* * *

"Wake-up,Sofia."A voice said as the teen felt someone gently shake her awake

Once her eyes were open she saw Winifred was the person that had woken her. Seeing that the bright sun light was trying to pour though the flaps of the guest tent and shine upon the aged sorceress did she realize it was morning.

Sitting up, Sofia began to rub her eyes as she listened to the woman telling her to get ready for her travels.

"Once you've cleaned up, come outside."

Being left alone once again Sofia changed, made up her cot and walked out of the tent as she had arrived to it.

With it now the daytime Sofia could see that Cedric had gathered all sorts of sorcerers for 'his team' as Winifred had called it. It was almost like a sorcerer's seminar she had went to with Cedric. Of course, the first trip with him was the most memorable. Remembering the adventure made her pick up the green amulet from around her neck in a bittersweet smile.

"Hey Sofia!"

Looking up, Sofia saw Juliana waving at her to join their table. "Come over here." she called.

She walked over to the table she was called to and sat down between Juliana and Grimtrix. Seeing that a empty plate was already in front of her, Sofia began to pick out the foods she wanted for breakfast. From what she saw at the many plates of food it looked like the magical wielders ate like kings!

"I heard you are headed to Merlin's camp, you are very luck." The young dark-haired sorceress said with a grin.

"Is he famous?" Sofia asked as she began eating.

"No, he's just a really good teacher we all had at school." Cordelia answered from one end. "When your father shut down Hexley Hall he went off with no trace his whereabouts..."

"That is...until Cedric and I found him in a deep cave." Grelock said as ate some of his eggs. "When we told him that we were requiring his assistance in our band of sorcerers he moved his camp to the other side of the forests."

"He's the oldest sorcerer that's ever lived and practically the grumpiest." Winfred added as she placed another plate of bread on the long picnic table.

From what she was hearing, it sounded like the anti Merlin wasn't at all different from the ever realm counterpart. In this dimension though he just wasn't a well renowned person like was at home.

"Well, whatever mood he' be in today...just be prepared. Although, considering how I was his favorite student, it be good if I did come along so I can butter him up and smooth him out of his grumpiness if he is in it." The sorceress said as she look toward Cedric, who was sipping his hot cocoa.

"Quit your whine, Juliana," Greylock said as he buttered up up his toast. "Cedric chose Grimtrix and I because we are his best men in battle."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT GOOD IN BATTLE? The woman yelled as she clutched the collar of of his shirt and pulled the monocled man towards her.

While Juliana was glaring at him,Greylock however was unfazed by her actions. "You are very good." Surprising her,he gripped her chin and pulled it closer to him which made her blush and replace the glare with a look of confusion. "But your duties are here."

"If you two love birds are done, I'd like to finish my breakfast and have it settled in my stomach, if you please." Grimtrix said with a smirk once everyone saw how close the two partners were to kissing.

"Yeah, it's bad enough mom and dad flirts all the time!" Calista threw out her statement in agreement after sipping her own cup of hot cocoa which made her parents blush at their daughter's outburst.

Before long the whole table had exploded into laughter. Cedric, while may not have been laughing like the others, did have an amused smirk at his niece's statement.

As the others were busy in their laughter Calista looked towards her uncle and saw him wink at her as a reward for a good embarrassing intrusion joke to her mother. It would have seemed he had agreed with her.

Sofia,on the other hand was glad to finally see joy and joking around from the sorcerers. After learning and seeing all the sadness and misery this dimension held, it seemed the Anti dimension couldn't keep away all the happiness.

After breakfast was over everyone began to clean up. Grimtrix and Greylock made their way to the magic built-stables and began to get their horses.

When the four had saddled their horses the princess was not surprised to see Cedric's horse was a black stallion. Considering his outfit, his horse and his mood Sofia could only wonder why he loved black so much.

With Cedric's orders given for the day, the three sorcerers and princess began riding toward's Merlin's camp. Before the day was done Sofia was planning to find out why Cedric was like he was!

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I was going to add one last scene where Cedric and Sofia began to bond and learn about the night Goodwyn was murdered but I'll add that in the next chapter.I referenced Aquaturqoise's story where Sofia had went with Cedric to a sorcerers seminar in the past. ("Slow and Steady") I think was the title. It was a favorite of mine. Though we do see GreylockxJuliana. They don't get married yet till this dimension mess is over and everyone knows they are a couple, even anti Grimtrix. Speaking of the teacher, here in the Anti dimension Grimtrix is a good guy and is loyal to Cedric's causes. As mentioned in the previous chapter, he was a teacher not a headmaster. His personality is very witty and funny as seen in this chapter. Calista's personality glows here as we see her sassy side in the Anti dimension. In fact, the breakfast scene wasn't suppose be put in here but considering how sad and dark things have been and are going to be I decided to add some humor. When Greylock calls their group band of Sorcerers it is a reference to Robin Hood and Carol of the Arrow and her gang. Lastly, When Anti Sofia and Ever Realm Sofia meet it is a reference to the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! where Yami/Atem and Yugi talk to one both share a body and use the millennium puzzle to talk to one another like both Sofia's are doing with the amulet. Please review!


	7. The Pain of the Past

_**A/N:**_ There's not much to be said here, just a scene that was suppose to be in the last chapter will be here. Also, after I finished writing the last chapter I forgot to get the villain of the anti dimension a scene so go ahead and say "Shame on you, Royal Detective!" Anyway on with the story! The _Italics are the past._

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

**Chapter 7: The Pain of the Past**

"So...the prophecy comes to pass!" The shadowy figure stated in anger as he watched Cedric and Sofia riding their horses through the forests then threw the crystal ball he was holding to the ground. The ball shattered in pieces, leaving a big glassy mess on the floor.

"I had hoped Cedric's pride would get him to deny his destiny but it seems that old man of his is still trying to help from beyond the grave. I should've killed that boy when I had the chance." With a sigh the shadow slumped back in his chair and lend his head against the head board of his throne.

"Perhaps, there is a way for you to still take care of the situation." another shadowed figure said as he walked up to his employer.

The man nodded in agreement. "Yes, I have observed the two of them a great deal," he said with a smirk as he produced a magical hologram of anti Cedric. "Now that the long lost friends have reunited the sorcerer realizes at how much he still cares for the princess and is trying bury those feelings inside himself so he can push her away."

"Why is he doing that?" asked the other.

With a smirk the shadowed man got off his throne and lead his loyal servant to a cauldron, making it to show both of the sorcerer and princess into the viewing water. I'd advise watching them. Eventually, it will become clear to you as to why." The shadowed master said as he turned his back to the magical object.

"You already know the reason don't you, sir?" The servant suggested as he stopped his master for the moment.

"Yes, and I have already devised a plan to crush the mighty sorcerer." The man said with an evil chuckle. "It will distinguish the light the kingdom has hoped for."

Catching on to his master's evil plan his own evil smirk appeared on the servant 's face and he turned to do what was requested of him.

* * *

Having been riding for hours through the long forest, Sofia looked to see where the sun was and saw that it was already noon. From the start of their journey none of the travelers had said a word to one another. Was it because they were being cautious of attacks? If so then they may have been pretty observant or just didn't want to talk to each other at the moment.

Suddenly, Cedric stopped where he was and turned to the others. "We will stop here to rest and water the horses." he said as he climbed off his steed and lead it to the nearby lake.

Seeing that Greylock and Grimtrix were doing the same to their horses Sofia tried her best to climb off her mare only to quickly be helped by Grimtrix, who had made a surprising appearance. "Thank-you, Grimtrix." The princess said once she was safely down on the ground.

"Think nothing of it, your Highness. If you wish, I will see to your horse while you rest." The elder sorcerer said as he took the reins of the royal's ride and lead it to the others.

If she had told her mentor that Grimtrix was a good guy Cedric wouldn't have believed her. If only the ever realm version had been like this, It would have probably changed Cedric to where he was now at an earlier start of of his life. Of course, the past couldn't be changed, Cedric was a much better person now and that was all that mattered.

Turning to the anti version of the man she was just thinking of, Sofia decided now was the time to have that talk she had been want to have alone with him, only this time he would be talking to his Sofia. After all,ever since she had merged with her counterpart the ever realm girl could tell that the Anti Sofia had the same questions she had wanted to know. Perhaps, if he talked to his long lost friend maybe he would open up more.

Walking up the quiet sorcerer, the teen sat down and watched him pet his stallion as the beast drank from the lake. How could she start the conversation off?

"What was it you wanted to talk about when we were at the castle.?" Cedric asked, keeping his face away from the girl he was supposed to team up with.

Now back in control of her body, Anti Sofia silently thanked her ever realm counterpart for letting her have her turn early. "I want to know what happened the night your father was murdered."

By the sound of her voice Cedric finally recognized the Sofia he knew. When he had met up with her yesterday after all these years he sensed a more positive and courageous aura in her. Now it was back to the silent and nervousness. What was going on?

"I know you are not a murderer. You were closer to your father than you were with the others." Anti Sofia said as she looked to the ground and remembered where she was when the incident happened. "I was away on on trip, when I returned I find out that you are gone and our sorcerer has been murdered."

Cedric closed his eyes as he remembered what happened that fateful night. His father was in the workshop working on a potion, his mother was sewing and he and his sister had been put to bed, already asleep...

_Cedric slowly stirred from his sleep as muffled noises began to reach his ears. After a minute of listening to the sounds he realizes the potion bottles were crashing to the floor!_

_ Pushing the covers back, Cedric jumped from his bed and began to quietly tip toe to the workshop to to investigate the noise. "Cedric,what's going on upstairs?"Cordelia sleepily asks as she rubs away the sleep from one of her eyes._

_ "I don't know. Maybe mom accidentally knocked over one of the potions and it has all the other bottles falling. I'm going to find out." Cedric said then ran up the flight of stairs._

_ "I'm coming with you!" Cordelia quickly stated and followed her brother._

_ When both of the siblings reached the top they saw their father was fighting off some sort of shadowed demon. "What is that thing?" Cedric wondered out loud._

_ Ah,the powerful little sorcerer has come." The shadowed figure said as he threw Goodwyn across the room making the royal sorcerer to hit his head against the wall. Seeing her husband down Winifred ran to the man. "Are you alright?"_

_ "I will be..." Goodwyn muttered as he rubbed his head from the pain._

_ Turning back to their intruder both sorcerers watched as the shadowed figure began to make his way towards the children. "Stay away from my sister!" Cedric commanded as he stood his ground and protected Cordelia by holding his arms up.__The little sorcerer wished he had brought his wand with him but here he was defenseless. All of a sudden Cedric remembered that he forgotten to put up his training wand up tonight. Looking to his father's desk he saw it laying right where he had left it._

_ Running to the desk he pick up the wand and shouted out a attack spell. This sent sent the figure flying up then fall back down. Argh...it seems you are more powerful than I expected. However, that spell did not help you, little sorcerer."_

_ Before anyone else could do anything the shadow figured rushed up to the boy and picked him up by the throat._

_ "Cedric!" Winifred cried out in worry as she watched the stranger start strangling her son. With a glare of hatred, Goodwyn struggled to get up but fell back to the floor which gained his wife's attention. "Goodwyn..."_

_ "Go help Cedric..." The royal sorcerer said in pain._

_ "I wouldn't advise that," said the figure as he turned his head to the couple. "If you try to save him I'll kill your daughter as well!"_

_ Seeing that the three family members couldn't do anything but watch helplessly, the figure turned his attention back to murdering the boy._

_ "Argh..." Cedric grunted as he began to feel his body lose it's circulation. While he may still have had his wand, the boy couldn't get himself to remember anymore powerful spells to help him. Was this it? Was he going to die and not be able to step up in his father's place as royal sorcerer? Well, at least he would be remembered that he died noble...'_

_ Looking at his soon-to-be-killer Cedric glared and got an idea. Letting go of the big hand that was clutching his throat Cedric threw a fist towards the face and kicked at the figure's side which made him drop his wand and clutch his side._

_ "Now dad!" Cedric yelled once the figure let go to see to his pained side as the boy fell to the floor._

_ Gathering up his strength Goodwyn picked up his wand and sent a destruction spell towards the enemy._

_ "I don't think so!" The figure shouted as he pulled Cedric's arm and shouted a destruction spell of his own._

_Seeing__ that his wand was beginning to power up Cedric tried to aim the wand at the evil shadowed figure but couldn't! Before long the spell hit Goodwyn as he pushed Winifred away."Dad!" Cedric shouted as he ran toward his father but suddenly got hit by the spell that backfired and sent him into unconsciousness as his wand fell to the floor with a clatter._

"...and that's all I remember." Cedric said as he looked at his reflection on the water in sorrow and finished his story. "The next time I woke up I was in a cave and mother said I had been unconscious for three days. Father was dead and I was made a criminal because we had left my wand at the castle. In a way, they are right...I am a murderer."

"No, that's not true." Anti Sofia said "It was that shadowed figure's fault. He casted that spell...you-"

"Just helplessly watched." Cedric interrupted. "He may have casted the spell but it was still my wand. I held on to that blasted stick and now I'm paying the price. I get my family exiled and the villagers have been forced to work as slaves. The only thing to do now is fix this mess by helping you defeat the evil king of darkness, after that I'm leaving the kingdom." He stood up,remounted his horse and called upon the other two sorcerers on the other side. "We should get back on the road everyone!"

As Anti Sofia watched her friend head back to the trail she couldn't help but want to cry for her sorcerer. Some shadowed figure comes to attack his family and he is lead to be pointed to as a murderer just because his wand became the murder weapon. The teen could tell this incident had scarred him. He had deserved so much better.

* * *

Upon arriving at Merlin's camp, Anti Sofia could see that there was only one huge tent and a great deal of open spaces with archery targets._ "This where all the sorcerers come to if they _want to practice their magic here." Greylock informed her as his horse sided with her mare.

"So you guys don't train at Cedric's camp?" Sofia asked as the sorcerer helped her dismount and lead the two horses along.

"We use to but one time one of our attacks hit Cedric's tent and set it on fire. After that,Cedric had ordered us to train here." answered Greylock.

"It's for his peace of mind." Grimtrix said with a chuckle.

"Yes, now I don't get any peace of mind!" Merlin said as he met up with the group with Wormwood on his shoulder.

"Ah, I see my message was sent safely." Cedric said with a smirk towards his raven as he flew back to his master. "Been a good bird?"

"Don't give me that!"Wormwood spatted as he gave a glare. "I delivered your message now we're even."

"That should teach you a lesson after snitching on me." Cedric spatted back as he patted the bird's head and turned his attention back to his former teacher, "I apologize the suddenness of our visit Merlin but I'm afraid it's quite urgent.

"Hm, yes the prophecy finally comes to pass." Merlin muttered as he looked towards the princess, walked up to her and gave his bow. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Sofia. I will be help you learn to master the use of your amulet's power as well as your teamwork with Cedric."

"Will I be able to master it today?" Anti Sofia asked curiously.

"If you both train hard." Merlin said as he fixed the glasses on his nose. "If you will follow me,we shall get started."

Once they were at the training ground Merlin began to explain the uses of the amulet of enchancia. It wasn't too deep of a complicated object but it was of great use in battle when fighting enemies. It also knew how to heal the wounded but what Merlin said next had impressed the teen girl.

" But what the Amulet of Enchancia is most known for is to be a force that can sense powerful people like you and Cedric."

"I thought it was an object that was created just for the prophecy." Cedric stated a little curious.

"While it was created by your ancestors,Cedric, they thought of many more uses for it. The necklace was designed to help with many magical things but the big reason was to set up this prophecy so it could restore peace to this kingdom. Now you two are the most powerful people it sensed." Merlin continued to explain as he pointed to Cedric and Sofia.

"But why us?" asked Anti Sofia.

"Who better to bring peace than the very descendants who ancestors started the chaos."

"Makes sense." Greylock said but was elbowed by Grimtrix as a signal for him to keep quiet.

Once everyone understood the story behind the necklace and what it could be used for it was time for the training. Merlin started the lesson with Sofia on how she needed to control it by sending the magic to her her hands. While she did have difficulty with it the ever realm Sofia inside encouraged her counterpart to keep trying.

Having accomplished that the next lesson was target practice which had explained the use of archery targets.

Over the coarse of observing her training Cedric could see it had not been difficult for the girl to control magic. It was almost like she had been a pro on the subject. What did make him wonder though was how the girl could be purest of heart. Could it have been that she still held a child's innocence? Was it that she never showed any wrath? It was a puzzle.

With many targets destroyed it was time to focus the team work part. How he had to be part of the training was beyond him. Didn't she just have to learn to control her magic?

Now that you have achieved the two basic ways to use the amulet's power it's time to learn the most important use." Merlin said after he ordered Cedric to join the two of them. "Now, we know the amulet is very powerful, right?"

"Yes." said Cedric.

Well, while the amulet may have power inside, it has two kinds of magics."

"Two kinds?" asked Sofia.

"Yes, when Cedric's ancestors were creating the powerful object they remembered of how the it had positively and negatively affected this kingdom so they decided to put in light and dark magic." Merlin explained as he looked toward Sofia." One person would be the purest of heart, they would have all sorts positive personalities in them to which they would look at the brighter things and want be content with themselves. These people have within themselves peace and want such tings for others."

When he turned to Cedric he began to go into the dark powers of the magical necklace. "However, when it comes to the dark magic from the amulet there are such things to be expected to happen to the person inhabiting this power."

"Like?" Sofia asked worriedly as they all looked at Cedric.

"Great misery, for starters. Once the power is placed in this person they will face trails in their life that would change the person's personality. As a child, I remember you being so carefree and excited about magic. After your father's death you took on a great responsibility of looking after the kingdom once King Roland made the villagers work as slaves. It seems this has been your trial. "

All was silent as they thought over of what Cedric had been through. "Even so the two of you will be inhabiting these powers for the rest of your life. Which means the dark powers of the amulet will continue to put trials in your life along the way, Cedric. I encourage you to continue to fight them, otherwise if you don't control your powers I'm afraid it will consume your your very heart and and soul. If this happens, I'm afraid nothing will be able to save you from it...consider the power as a punishment from your ancestors." Merlin warned the sorcerer as he walked up the young man and gave a serious stare.

"Aside from that information it's time to put this power to use." Merlin said as he walked over to side where the other sorcerers were and continued. "When both dark and light are put together they build up a powerful force that is hard to go against. To do this you must join one hand with one another."

Placing her small hand in Cedric's Sofia could feel great power beginning to build in their hands. Together they aimed their magic at a target and destroyed it.

"Well done." Merlin said with a nod of satisfaction. "You both have mastered the amulet's powers."

* * *

_**A/N:**_Well there's chapter seven. I don't think I have placed any references in here but more are ahead! Please review!


	8. Princess Trapped

_**A/N:**_ It seems I have you all at the edge of your seats and very interested in the story so far. I'm glad you all are are enjoying it. I believe we will have two or three more chapters of the Anti-Dimension then after that we will visit one more dimension before taking our friends home. There is one reference I forgot to mention. Remember back in chapter five where Cedric gets to see his father again, that was a lion king reference. (I wanted to make a reference to that since the movie had it's 25th anniversary!) There will be more references up ahead so lets see if you guys can spot them! As a side note to AquaTurqoise: LOL! I do realize I owe Cedric! You'll get see what his reward is at the end of this story, which I hope to rap up this week.

* * *

_**Changed **_**_Dimension_**

_** Chapter 8: Princess Trapped**_

"Really?" Anti Sofia asked Merlin as she let go of Cedric's hand. "We have mastered the amulet's powers?" Hearing this seemed too good to be true. Surely, training an amateur to master the most powerful object in the world in one day could not be possible. Usually stuff like this would take time, right?

"I understand your doubt, princess but it is true. While you are just learning about your amulet's powers now that does not mean it could that uncontrollable. I believe the reason you were able to get these lessons down so well was because your powers have been working to connect with you over the years." explained Merlin.

Seeing that the old wizard was telling the truth she took his words for it. "Thank-you for your help, Merlin."

With training now over they began to head back to their awaiting horses. Of course, now that she had learned all about the Amulet of Enchancia's powers, Sofia couldn't help but remember what the old wizard had said about Cedric's powers.

_ "The two of you will be inhabiting these powers for the rest of your life. Which means the dark powers of the amulet will continue to put trials along the way, Cedric. I encourage you to continue to fight them, otherwise if you don't control your powers I'm afraid it will consume your very heart and and soul. If this happens I'm afraid nothing will be able to save you from it...consider the power as a punishment from your ancestors_."

Was Cedric really going to lose himself if he let the dark powers of the amulet take control of his body? This was was something the teen did not wish to see happen. After all, not being able to see her best friend in years had already been enough for her. She had to make sure to not lose him again!

Now saddled up the quartet were about to head out but it seemed the elder had more advise for the group. "There is one more thing you two should know about the amulet's powers."

"What's that?" Cedric asked as he gripped the reins of his horse tight.

"Considering how the two of you are linked to the amulet, it will be able to help one sense when their partner is danger."

"Well, it seems your ancestors had thought of everything, Cedric!" Greylock joked. "Why couldn't my ancestors have been like yours..."

"Don't get so jealous," Grimtrix said to his former student as he rode up next to him. "Cedric may seem like he has the luck but don't forget that his ancestors have placed a great burden upon his shoulders." Grimtrix stated then gave a glare. "So I suggest that you count your blessings!"

"I wish you luck on the rest of your mission." Merlin said which gave the four a cue for them to leave. "Now, time to pull out the tea pot for some peace and quiet."

* * *

As they were riding down the rode Sofia couldn't help but want to talk to her so called partner. The sorcerer didn't deserve the negative part of the prophecy. It was bad enough that her father wanted him dead, why did his ancestors have to punish their descendant as well?

Looking to the sorcerer the girl could see that he was contemplating over all this news too. She needed to know what his thoughts on this were.

Once the mare was beside his stallion Sofia made sure the other two sorcerers were distracted. To her luck, the two of them were lagging behind and were arguing over something. Seeing that they were alone, the princess took the opportunity to talk.

"I'm sorry," Sofia stated which got the dark-haired man's attention." You're getting all the negative powers of the amulet and you don't deserve it. Nobody deserves such a fate." Sofia stated as she started her ramble. "Why couldn't all the power been given to one person? Why make a person suffer such power?"

"I was thinking the same thing..."Cedric said as the grip on his reins tightened again. "Our families have been feuding for hundreds of years just because they didn't like each other. How it started, I have no idea. What I think happened was that my ancestors blamed themselves. They wanted things to be different between our families, so they created this prophecy to make new start for the kingdom."

" So why give the dark powers of the amulet to their descendant?"

"Learning magic was forbidden to royals, right?" Cedric started. "So it would only seem right to give the light magic to the royal cause they wouldn't need to know how to control their power."

"And they would know that their descendant would be very knowledgeable in magic to which they would know how to control the dark powers." Sofia added , now seeing where the other teen was going in his explanation.

"Yes, I am glad the prophecy didn't turn out to be the opposite."

"Cedric..."

Like Merlin said, wielding the dark power comes with some burdens, so it is no doubt I would be inheriting that strength to control it as well. Be glad it is how fate intended for the prophecy to turn out."

Sofia was surprised to see that Cedric was happy that the prophecy had turned out the way that it did. Did he really not wish for her to have the dark powers? Was this Cedric's way of showing that he cared what happened to her? Sofia wan't sure of what to think of this. In a way, Sofia was glad to see that he still had a loving side to him. Even it was the first time Cedric had showed this emotion, the anti Sofia knew that this was a good start to rekindling the friendship they had once with one another.

Finally reaching the crossroads of the forests, the four saw a sign that told them that the left lane lead back to the kingdom. "I probably should head back to the castle, father will start to wonder where I am if I don't go back."

"Then go." Cedric stated calmly. " Once it gets dark again come back so we can start coming up with a plan to identify who the dark king is."

Sofia nodded in agreement, placed a kiss on his cheek then rode off leaving Cedric stunned at her actions as he placed his hand where the kiss was.

"So, are you going to explain what the two of you were talking about?" Wormwood asked with a smirk as he landed on his master's shoulder.

Ignoring his familiar's jest Cedric turned to the bird. "Follow her and make sure she reaches the castle safely."

"While I did say that I would be loyal to to the princess once the two of you connected that doesn't mean I'm her bodyguard." Wormwood said as he crossed his wings.

"Just do it." Cedric said as he and the other other sorcerers went in the opposite lane.

With a mumble the raven took off after the princess. "First, he makes me a delivery boy then the next I'm a bodyguard. His payback is slightly evil to my previous jobs as his partner."

* * *

Being alone on the ride home made Sofia's mind to wonder off as she continued to think over Cedric's surprisingly kind statement. The princess was glad to finally have gotten a slight glimpse of what her friend once was. It would seem that some of the past Cedric was still inside the sorcerer. If only she had saw more of that when she had been with him.

Riding through the village had passed the princess by like a blur but once she reached home Sofia was brought out of her thoughts by all sorts of yelling of relief.

"Princess Sofia!" Anti Desmond shouted as he ran up the mounted monarch. "Princess, being gone so long as you were, we were afraid you had been kidnapped."

"I'm fine, you you don't have to worry,Desmond." Sofia said reassuringly to the knight as he helped her dismount and began leading her inside as the stable boy saw to her mare.

"Since you did not return last night, your father had found out that you had left. He said that once your were back, he's going to need to see you in the throne room." The knight explained some more.

"I'm sorry to have worried you all. I'll go explain everything to him right now." Sofia said then made her way to the designated room.

When the princess reached the throne room she was not surprised to be met with a very furious king. "Where have you been?" Roland asked angrily.

"I apologize, father. Yesterday's schedule made me feel so drained, I felt like I needed to go for a ride." Anti Sofia said as she walked down the the long carpet part of the room.

Having given her explanation the girl began to feel strange, as though the room's temperature had dropped. There was something different about this place but Sofia felt she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"I see,"Roland said as he began to get up from his throne and walk down the stairs to meet his daughter. "And the reason you did not return...?"

"There was an emergency that suddenly came up and I needed to see to it."

Hm, well I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Roland answered back as he unclasped the hands behind his back. "I'll make sure you won't have to see to those things again."

Before Sofia could ask what he meant she felt a spell being placed on her!

* * *

Back at the camp, Cedric was at his desk, studying his father's spell book. He had it turned to the page about the Amulet of Enchancia and was becoming deep into his studies on both it's powers.

Before he could read any further, the sorcerer suddenly felt strange as he heard a familiar voice inside his head. "CEDRIC, HELP ME!"

"SOFIA!" Cedric suddenly yelled as he jumped out of his chair and waking his raven up from his nap.

"What's going on?" Wormwood drowsily asked. He had just come back to seeing to the princess's safety a few minutes and wasn't too pleased to be waken up by his master's outburst.

""Sofia's in danger, go gather up Grimtrix, Greylock, Juliana and the others. I'm going to see what's happened to the princess." Cedric commanded as he walked out out of his tent and transformed into his raven form.

"Great, more tasks." Wormwood muttered as he flew off to do as he was asked.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Okay, when Grimtrix told Greylock to 'Count his Blessings' it is a reference to a gospel song. There will be a big reference in the next chapter. Please review!


	9. Swan and the Raven

_**A/N: **_Okay, see if you guys can guess the references are in this chapter before I tell you at the end. Also, this chapter will include a lot of action in it, so get hyped. We are going to learn more about the past! Thoughts and the past are in _Italics._

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 9: Swan and the Raven**_

_ "What have I done!" Cedric _scolded to himself in thought as he flew back to the castle in his raven form. "_I should have told her to stay with me, despite if her father was worried or not. For all I know the evil king of darkness may have sneaked his way into the castle and kidnapped her. I've to make up for my mistake!"_

Being so angered with himself, Cedric didn't realize at how his usual light brown eyes had turned into a gold color. However, they did not stay that way long once the sorcerer heard his name being called from behind.

"Cedric, wait up!" Greylock called to his friend which got him and the other transformed sorcerers to catch up with their leader. "Wormwood said that you needed our help, is Sofia really in danger?"

"I'm afraid so," Cedric acknowledged as he and team continued their flight. "Being connected with Sofia, I was able to hear her calling out to me. I have no idea what happened but I'm afraid he has made his move."

"The evil king of darkness?" asked Juliana.

"Could be."

"Well, whatever is going on at the castle, we will help." Grimtrix assured his former pupil as they flew up to the castle. "Just tell us what to do."

Perching themselves on the very top of the purple building with the others, Cedric took a good look around. "It seems the guards have been situated at all of the entrances. I need you all to distract them as I sneak inside."

"Right." They all stated with a nod in understanding. Grimtrix and Juliana flew down to transform back into their human form to begin stirring up the guards.

Looking towards his best friend Cedric could see that he had not jumped into the task that was given to him. "I know this has been your destiny but do make it out of the fight alive." With nothing else to say the monocled sorcerer went to join the others.

"Alright, you dogs, who wants to be the first to take a ride on my wheel of magic!" Greylock shouted once he was back to human and began to conjure up a big magical wheel."

"Oh no, not that!" One guard shouted then ran making the others to retreat around the back as they were being chased.

"It seems they don't like your yo-yo," Grimtrix joked. "Then perhaps they'd like my little present!" The elder man conjured up a magical whip and made the guards run faster.

"Now this is a circus!" Juliana shouted with a smirk. " but you know boys, this little circus wouldn't be complete without monkeys! The sorceress said with a smirk as she used her wand to conjure up the animals.

With the guards 'entertained' Cedric flew down and entered the castle , knocking one guard out and making one to back into a corner. "Alright, where is Princess Sofia!" Cedric threatened as he pointed his wand at the scared man's throat.

"Now, now, Cedric, that's no way to treat my employee." A voice echoed though the building. "Besides, he wouldn't be very useful to you."

"Stop with the games, Roland and tell me where Sofia is!" Cedric shouted to the ceiling.

"Aw, but that won't be fun. I think it be better if I just let you search the palace yourself. Being away so long as you have, I bet you want to see your home one more time. Didn't you miss it. I'm sure a walk down memory lane wouldn't seem so bad, right?"

"ROLAND!" Cedric shouted. "When I find you I better not find Sofia hurt cause if I do, I'll make sure to kill you myself!"

Let's not get hasty," The voice echoed back. "While I won't tell you where she is,dear boy, I will say your dear princess isn't feeling well. Listen closely..."

"Ce...dric." Sofia's pained voice echoed through the halls."

"SOFIA!"

"You better hurry, if you wish to see her one more time."

Cedric, growled under his breath as he clutched his wand tightly in his hand and began to make his way down the hall.

Walking down the halls, Cedric saw that none of the rooms on the first floor had changed. It had been a long time since he'd been to this part of the building but looking back was something he wished he could do later. Sofia needed him now!

As he entered the music room Cedric couldn't help but to turn his attention to the piano in the corner. Before he knew it a memory was coming back to him.

_"You must remember to play each key right." Goodwyn said as he placed his own hands down on the other side of the piano._

_ "Why?" Little Cedric asked curiously._

_ "If you don't play the keys that is needed the music won't flow well. Think of each key as though they are ingredients to a potion. If one is left out the potion won't work correctly."_

_ "Which won't make the music sound pretty. Right, father?"_

_ "Right,but if you play them all, it will work." Goodwyn said with a nod.."So remember to include everything that is needed in anything and you'll see that they will work out successfully."_

_ "_Father..." Cedric muttered to himself as he ran one of his hands down the instrument. "If only I had stopped the attack we would have been successful into killing that shadowed demon and you would still be here."

Taking his hand away, Cedric continued on his search to find Sofia. "I will find you Sofia. I promise, we won't be separated again."

* * *

"Ah, this is quite entertaining. "Anti Roland said with a smirk as he sat on his throne and watched the magical projection in front of him. "After reliving all those bittersweet memories, it will no doubt stir up a great deal of anger within the young man. That will help the dark magic." Turning to his steward, he accepted the drink the man offered and asked. "So Slickwell, do you now realize why Cedric had been trying to bury his feelings for Sofia deep inside?"

"Yes, Cedric was afraid that if she stuck around him he would hurt her. He fears the dark magic deep inside him. He believes he won't be strong enough to hold it back. The sorcerer also realizes that since Sofia was part of the prophecy he couldn't send her away and take care of the situation on his own..."

"Go on." Roland encouraged after taking a sip.

"However, since he has indeed done this, his plan backfired and now his precious princess is with us." Slickwell added after taking a look at the magical bubble that held their captive.

"Correct." Roland said pleased to hear that his servant had paid attention to what he had witnessed. "When you watched them at Merlin's camp you sensed fear within the young sorcerer after he was told of what would happen if he did not control the power. With all of the fear,anger and hatred building inside it won't be long...til he loses himself."

Turning to his captive the king smirked. "So tell me my dear girl, how do feel knowing that the very prophecy that was made to help is going to be the downfall of your best friend?"

The now transformed swan glared daggers at the man. While she was feeling weak Sofia still was able to hear and see what was going on. " I already know about the prophecy but Cedric won't let the dark magic take control. He's strong and I know he will come to save me. It is our destiny to take down the dark king and you,father, will be no different."

"Funny that you should call me that. I think it it's time you learned the truth."

"What truth?" Sofia asked curious of what he was going to say next.

"I'm not your real birth father." Roland stated as he began to change the magical hologram from Cedric to a vision from the past. "You wanted to know about your mother ,right? While I did tell you that she ran away, it wasn't the full story."

"Then what what happened!" Sofia shouted in shock.

"Your mother was a princess from another kingdom." Roland stated as he began to tell the story from the beginning. " When we were young, both of our fathers had planned an arranged marriage for us. We did spend a great deal time together. Were very good friends but when we were in our teen years, things started to change..." Roland trailed off as he took another sip of his drink.

"And what was that?"

"Being the future heirs to the throne we were required to get to know our subjects. However, when we were down there, Princess Miranda met a handsome shoemaker named Birk. She was quite taken with him as well as the rest of the village. So, being the kind man that I was I let her go down to visit the villagers anytime she wanted. I had thought the village people had won her over and that they wanted to see more of her." After clutching his class so tightly, it broke into pieces. "Least did I know what the true meaning behind her visits ."

"One day, when were getting close to our wedding day, Princess Miranda sat me down in the parlor and told me that she was pregnant. I was so stunned that I became outraged! She said that Birk was the father. Becoming angry by this news I decided to deliver punishment. I killed Birk, After doing that I gave Miranda her own punishment. I told her that once you were born she would be banished. When that day arrived and she able to move on her own again I placed a memory erasing spell on her and commanded her to leave."

Sofia's eyes became wide. Now that she had heard the truth of had happened the princess couldn't believe what she was hearing. "My mother...she has no memory now..."

"That's right." Roland said as he stood up and walked over the stunned bird. "I loved her but she did not love me in return. She's now wondering the world mindless. So she got what she deserved."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sofia screamed. "You took me away from my mother...you killed my father!" Tears streamed down her face as all sorts emotion began to fill within her.

"They deserved punishment. Miranda should have been completely honest with me. If she had done that you would be with them but no fate has placed us where we are today."

"Fate..."Sofia trailed off.

"Like it or not this world has no happy endings, princess. I didn't get to be with one I loved so I'm doing the world a favor and making everyone else's lives miserable. If I can't be happy...no one can." Roland stated firmly.

"That still doesn't make it right..."

"Oh, why is that." Roland asked with smirk.

"You could have tried to win her over but if she still couldn't love you...you should have respected her wishes. Killing people and making everyone's lives miserable proves to the world that you are a coward. You didn't face you're problems so you are no king!"

"You're going to pay for saying that!" Roland shouted as he pulled out his wand and was about to cast a spell but was interrupted when the big doors busted open and Cedric walked into the throne room.

Quickly, Cedric waved his wand and disarmed the man and his steward. "I think that's enough out of you."

"Cedric!" Sofia shouted in excitement as she lifted her swan head and smiled. "You came. Oh, I knew you would come."

"Yes. It didn't take you too long to find us. "Roland said as he walked down the stairs. "So tell me, was it fun to walk down memory lane."

Silence spread through the room as the three of them saw Cedric walking up to them with a glare on his face. It was no doubt tension had filled the room now. One questioned remained though was how long would it take for both men to start fighting.

"I suggest you let Princess Sofia go," Cedric warned as he lifted his wand back up at the king. "We have no time for the likes of you. You've gotten away with murder for too long!"

"You-you were on the other side the whole time?"

"When I heard Sofia scream, I learned that I wasn't too far." Cedric stated. "You've ruined everyone's lives all because Miranda didn't love you. It's like Sofia said. This proves that you are coward. You deserve death and I'm going to take care of that myself!"

"Oh, but wouldn't that mean you deserve the the same thing?" Roland asked.

"What?"

"You killed your father, did you not? After that incident you ran away from your crime, so that doesn't make you any different as me."

Cedric narrowed his eyes and closed them." I may be murderer-"

"No, don't listen to him. You are NOT a murderer. The shadow demon is!" Sofia cried out.

"Shadow demon?" Roland asked then laughed as he clung to his side with both of his arms. Seeing the man going into a fit of laughter confused both partners. Was this guy going insane? "My dear friends, that supposed shadow demon was the evil king himself." The fair-haired man stated as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"How could you know that?" asked Sofia. "You couldn't have been there in the Work-" The princesses eyes widened just as Cedric's did.

You didn't..." Cedric said angrily.

"Oh, but I did,"Roland smirked. "I killed your father. My original intention was to kill you but you found a way to weasel yourself out of death and helped your father weaken me that fateful night. Fate had given you a victory but I was going to win the war! Being hit by your father's spell I was merely scratched up a bit. After the battle, I saw that you had left wand and it gave me an idea."

"No..." Sofia trailed of.

"Yes, I placed the blame on Cedric. I figured once the knights captured him I could place an execution penalty on him and everything would be solved but no...You were proven too hard to catch." Roland frowned as he turned his open palm into a fist. "Ever since then I tried so hard to catch you. I knew once I took care of Cedric that I would be able to keep my throne."

"But I'm not the heir." Cedric stated. "Sofia is..."

"Winifred and Merlin didn't tell you the rest of the prophecy." Roland said

"_**A necklace with powers imagination shall be handed to the purest of heart. That person and a very powerful sorcerer shall connect together and defeat the evil king of darkness. Once the king is destroyed they both shall usher in an age of great peace to the land through marriage."**_

Marriage!" Both Cedric and Sofia shouted in astonishment.

Roland nodded. "It would seem when they were coming up with powers for the amulet Cedric's ancestor's thought of a way to restore peace to both our families in the future so no more chaos would threaten the people. They had planned a betrothal to both of you, hoping that you two grow to be friends. Of course, the prophecy came true and I saw that the both of you were very close as children. Seeing this, I planned to break the two of you up but fate had interfered. So if you defeat me Cedric, the prophecy says you will be handed the crown and you will aid Sofia in ruling this kingdom."

With a chuckle and a shake of his head he began walking back up the room. "But, since you are separated from your partner I doubt you can beat me. Once I kill you, I'll kill Sofia as well and the kingdom shall remain as it is. Only this time, there will be no more hope, Cedric will still be thought of as a criminal and you'll be blamed for everything once again."

Silence filled the room as both the sorcerer and princess thought this over. How could Roland think he still could win? How could he kill both of their fathers and try to split them up? Why was this man so selfish?

Well, Cedric knew one thing. He was going to kill this man for causing this whole kingdom to suffer! He made all of his subjects work as slaves, he took away the only family Sofia ever had, he killed his father,placed a penalty on him and his family and friends. This man had done enough damage!

Glaring, Cedric's usual brown eyes turned to a golden color once again, a black crescent moon symbol appeared on his back as the sorcerer let out a scream. All of a sudden dark magic surged out of his body and surround the man. "You'll pay to what you did. You hurt people and caused misery. I will make sure you are dealt with and you won't harm anyone again!"

All of a sudden the castle began to shake as Grimtrix and Greylock tried walking in the throne room. "It seems Cedric has tapped into the full powers of the amulet!" Grimtrix shouted as he tried to hang on to the door frame.

"Is that good or bad?" Greylock asked as he hung onto the other side of the frame.

"Well, Merlin said if he doesn't have control of his powers he'll start to lose himself!"

"Cedric!" Sofia shouted to him but her efforts were futile. Turning to the entrance she saw both Grimtrix and Greylock were at the door and began to call out to them. "Grimtrix, Greylock, you've got to help out of here so I can help Cedric gain control!"

Seeing the swan in the magic bubble, both men began to try and get over to her.

"Well, I'm glad you are going to be putting up a fight after all, it's time to end this sad little drama!" Roland said as dark magic surround him and transformed the king into his shadow form. "Take a good look Cedric, this was what you saw that night all those years ago but now I've come back to finish the job!

Both dark magic wielders began throw magic at each other. Letting their negative emotions take control! The castle walls began to crumble as the sky turned dark.

"Sofia, is that you?" Greylock asked.

The swan nodded. "The force-field that is keeping me inside is not letting me to use the amulet's powers. Perhaps, original sorcerer magic can help."

Both men nodded and began to concentrate all their energy and magic on the bubble. Before long blue magic shot out both men's hands, destroying the force field and letting Sofia fly to Cedric.

Once she was close enough the princess hoped to be able to help the sorcerer. "Cedric, please regain control. If you don't Merlin said you would lose yourself and I don't want that to happen. You are the only one I have left right now. If I lose you I will have no one...and I...I" With tears sliding down her face she transformed back into her human form, ran up to the sorcerer and hugged him which had gotten the man's attention. "I love you, Cedric."

Hearing this, the dark magic disappeared but the moon symbol and the golden eyes stayed as he clasped one of his hand in hers. "Then lets defeat him together." Cedric said more calmly now.

Sofia nodded as they both turned to the evil king of darkness that was once Roland. "It's time you are put to an end." Sofia said as a white sun symbol appeared on her back and her blue eyes turned white! Raising the their clasped hands up like they did at Merlin's camp. a great power shot out of both their hands and destroyed the evil king of darkness!

Once the attack was given and the evil king of darkness disappeared, the castle stopped shaking and was restored. With everything calm now, Both partners' eyes returned to normal as the symbols on their backs faded. Feeling weak Sofia fell into Cedric's arms. "We did it." she whispered.

"Yes, we did." Cedric acknowledged as he ran his hand across her cheek. Before long the princess fell asleep.

Grimtrix and Greylock ran up to their leader and was glad to see he was alright. "You finally did it, Cedric. Both you and Sofia have fulfilled the prophecy but...uh...is she going to be okay?" The elder sorcerer questioned.

"She'll be fine." Cedric said. "I'm afraid all that power exhausted her. She'll need to rest for a while."

"What do we do with Slickwell?" Greylock asked which made each man turned to the the steward, who was hurdled in the corner and was stunned into shock at what he had witnessed.

"You two throw him in the dungeon and make sure he doesn't escape." Cedric said as he picked up the sleeping princess in his arms and began caring her back to her chambers. "I have some matters to deal with,"

Turning back to their prisoner Greylock smirked. "So...who's getting the feet?"

Rolling his eyes Grimtrix went to pick up the head. "You called it." he joked back making the young teen to sigh.

* * *

Placing Sofia on the bed, the sorcerer covered her up with the sheets, took off his big coat, and sat in a chair that he had placed beside the bed. "Mother, I know you are watching. Teleport yourself over here." Cedric demanded.

To no surprise a portal opened and Winifred walked out of it. "I really need to be more careful...about you." Winifred said with a chuckle as she walked up to her son. "How is she?"

"Exhausted and drained of her energy. She'll be fine with rest." Cedric said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You on the other hand have some explaining to do." he said sternly with a glare. "Why did you not tell us about the marriage part of the prophecy?"

"I was afraid, if I told you that, you wouldn't want any part of this. It was important that the both of you fulfill the prophecy. I'm sorry, for not being honest with you." Winifred said with a sorrowful look on her face as she bowed her head. "You know the full prophecy now. There shall be no more secrets."

"Raise your head, I'm not king yet." Cedric demanded as he stood up. "With King Roland dead now, I entrust you to tell the others back at the camp that we have won."

"Very well," Winifred nodded then disappeared leaving Cedric alone with Sofia once again.

With sigh of relief the dark-haired man laid back in his seat but all of a sudden a light appeared from the princesses' body and flew over to the other side of the canopy bed. Standing there was another Sofia look alike but this one wore a suit of purple fabric with a cape and a green amulet.

"Cedric, I am ever realm Sofia. I must discuss something important with you."

* * *

_**A/N: **_Well, I think that's enough for now. The title of this chapter is a reference to "Beauty and the Beast" When Sofia turns into a swan it is a reference to the show and the swan princess. Please review!


	10. A Better Anti Reality

_**A/N: **_Happy one year anniversary to the finale episode "Forever Royal" I was surprised a few of you remembered that. Craig didn't even mention the "Forever Royal" anniversary on twitter so I guess we'll celebrate it ourselves. It seems I had surprised some of you on the last chapter. I wanted to throw out something to stun you. Also, while it was no surprise to you guys that Roland ended up being the villain in this dimension that's how I wanted it to be. For some reason. Anyway, in this chapter we say goodbye to the Anti Dimension (for now). Fun fact: This my first double digit chapter in Sofia, not to mention the longest. (Look at the word count. LOL!) (I told you guys this was going to be a big story!)Please review!

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 10: A Better Anti Reality**_

"I know it's hard to believe what you're seeing," Ever realm Sofia stated as she began walking around the bed towards the dark-haired man. "but there are different dimensions in this magical world of ours. I merely came here to find a singular piece to my Cedric. I-I have a lot to explain."

The sorcerer narrowed his brown eyes as he studied the look alike version of his friend. Was this person telling the truth? If so what happened to his counterpart? If she was lying, would this be another trial the amulet had placed in his path? There was only one way of knowing.

Getting up out of his seat, Cedric put his coat back on and began walking to the doors. "Then let's talk where we won't disturb her."

With a nod, ever realm Sofia followed anti Cedric out of the room, leaving her counterpart behind to rest. The Anti Sofia needed her sleep, who was she going to deny her that.

Once out of the anti princess's room, a long trek down the hall made Sofia start praying that this Cedric would believe what she had to say. After all, this Cedric was a bit different to her's. Anti Cedric took authoritative action like a true leader. It was like he did not have one fearing bone in his body. And while Sofia had saw her Cedric do the same, the teen knew this trait didn't play a big role in ever realm Cedric's life.

Aside from the leadership traits, Sofia knew the two Cedric's weren't that different from each other. They both cared a great deal about their family and friends. They could even be very protective when they needed to be.

Seeing this, reminded the girl that the ever realm and the anti dimension were not so different from one another. While the people she knew did have opposite personalty than their ever realm counterparts, Sofia was glad to see that her counterpart still had a great deal of friends even though her family was gone.

Having stopped at a familiar door, it took a moment to realize that this was the king's office. It was hard to believe that very soon this was going to be anti Cedric's office! That piece of the prophecy was still a surprising fact to the protector's mind. While having remembered ever realm Cedric wanted to take the crown, she knew this Cedric had not wanted any kind of role in the monarchy class besides the one he was given.

Opening the the door for her, Cedric let Sofia enter the room first. Following the young woman behind her the sorcerer closed the door and sat down at the desk,claiming his future seat earlier than the male had expected. "So you're from the ever realm dimension?" Cedric asked once he invited her to take a seat.

"Yes," Sofia said as she sat in her own seat then took a slow and steady breath before continuing. Knowing Merlin had warned her not to reveal where she was from to the anti counterparts, the protector felt she had no choice in the matter now. The girl began her story by telling the man of Cedric's substitute mission that lead the ever realm sorcerer on the journey to find their magical criminal to where they were in the present. "Now that his soul has split into four parts, I only have two to find." Sofia began to conclude as she played with her pony tail. "I was hoping you had a piece of his soul inside of you since the spell I used lead me to you."

"I see," Anti Cedric said as he replayed her story in his head.

"What I don't get is why did the spell lead me to your camp instead of you, directly. Could it be that he's been there this whole time?"

"Magic works differently here."

"Oh?"

"If you listened to what my mother and Roland had said then you will remember them using the words 'destiny' and 'fate', correct?" Giving a nod Sofia urged him to continue in his explanation.

"Here, magic controls the fate of others as though it were it's own prophecy, despite the one my ancestors created. Original magic has been traced back to where this kingdom was just a piece of land. So the history books state that this land contained magic of it's own. Having learned this our ancestors named it 'Enchancia'..."Cedric trailed off as he looked a the open palm of his hand.

"Because it was Enchanted." Sofia stated in amazement. "Amazing..."

"Well," Cedric said as he cleared his throat. "I guess your search here is over. Realize it or not, I have felt a presence within me for a while now. So...here you go." The future king said as he summoned the green lit presence from within to the palm of his hand. "Can you sense it is him?"

All of a sudden, the amulet glowed and pulled the green light inside. "I think that answers that." Sofia said with a giggle and looked back up at Cedric. "So, will things be okay now that the evil king of darkness is gone?"

"Yes, all that's left to do is to restore the kingdom to a more peaceful age." Cedric reassured the girl before him. "Also, thanks for your help in all of this. If you hadn't brought anti Sofia to me none of this would have been possible."

Sofia smiled and shook her head as the ever realm teen waved off the praise. "Think nothing of it, things do happen for a reason."

"I hope you are successful to restoring your friend. If there's anything I can help you with, you let me know."

"Thanks, maybe now that the two of you are together again you guys can make up for lost time."

"We will."

Pulling out her wand, Sofia called out the soul tracking spell again which made a wormhole to appear. After Sofia walked through it, the wormhole disappeared leaving Cedric to hear a knock at the door.

When the door opened anti Sofia poked her head in to find Cedric sitting at the desk. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you!" she stated worriedly as the teen rushed up the man and hugged him.

"Do you feel better now?" Cedric asked with a smile as he pulled the girl down into his lap and kissed her temple.

"Y-yes." Sofia said as a blush appeared on her face. "So what happens now that we defeated the king of darkness?"

Cedric smirked "Well, the prophecy did say that we are suppose to marry...did it not?"

"You're not suggesting we jump straight into marriage, do you?" Sofia asked shocked as he wrapped both his arms around her.

"Of course not, we still have to take care of some stuff before we do that."

"Such as?"

"You got to inform the people that they are finally free. I have to finish my studies."

"You mean you're not a full-fledged sorcerer yet?"

"King Roland shut down Hexley Hall,remember. While Grimtrix and Merlin did secretly teach us over the years,we still are not finished." Cedric reminded her. "Lucky, for me, I stepped up on my studies and only have one more year to go."

"I see," Sofia said in understanding. "Maybe once you graduate we can search for my mother. She's still walking around somewhere. I want to find her and restore her mind. I want her to be there when we do get married."

"We'll find her, my dear." Cedric said reassuringly as he pulled her close and let her lean against his chest as he ran his gloved hands through her long strands. "You won't ever be alone again Sofia, I promise."

Seeing that his gentle actions had calmed her, Cedric waited to see if she had fallen asleep again, but Sofia moved her head to look up up at him with those big, innocent blue eyes. Those eyes made him cup her face and began pulling her face to his.

Before he could get any closer the dark clothed sorcerer sensed Greylock coming and used his hand magic to lock the door. Once he heard a thud, Cedric smirked in satisfaction and finally kissed his princess.

Once it was given Sofia giggled after realizing he had locked his friend out."You know, I think Wormwood was right, you are slightly evil."

Cedric smirked "I can't let him get payback on me after I let Calista embarrass him and Juliana, now can I. I must remain one step ahead."

Sofia rolled her eyes then pulled him out of the chair once she was standing. "We better go see what he was wanting. It's probably important."

Once Cedric had offered his arm to her and she had accepted it, The couple went to see what the probably now hurt sorcerer wanted.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, that is the last of the anti dimension (for now). I guess since I had a Cedfia couple going on in here I am referencing Sanson and Marie from the anime "Nadia and the Secret of the Blue Water" Sanson and Marie are like Cedric and Sofia. They both have an age gap. They both became friends and married years later. In the next chapter ever realm Cedric will be getting a spotlight inside the amulet! Please review!


	11. Cedric's Lost Memories

_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry for have kept putting this chapter off, guys. I won't go into details but let's just say I was "Thinking on the Plot" some more. I actually was looking forward to wring this part. Here we are going to get an idea on what the villain's motive is. There is going to be one big reference in this chapter so you don't need to search to find them or whatever. I hoe you enjoy it! Please review! The past are in _Italics._

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 11: Cedric's Lost Memories**_

His eyelids struggled to open themselves as his vision began to clear. Where was he? Why was he so weak? All of a sudden a memory came flooding the man's mind as he placed a gloved hand on his his head. "I-I was attacked...wasn't I?" His voice muttered hoarsely. "Who was that guy? Why does he have some sort vendetta against me?"

Finally have gained a least a little bit more strength, Cedric tried to stand up. While his legs were wobbly his the arms and hands were shaking a bit. Looking around the sorcerer noticed green colored glass surrounded him with the floor under his feet matching supposed color scheme around him.

"It seems I'm still stuck inside the amulet." Cedric said to himself as he looked up to see what was going on now. "Not only was Sofia able to find the first piece of my soul that was sent away but she was able to help restore the anti dimension into a better reality. All she has to do now is find one more piece then I'll be free then we'll be heading back home...right?"

No, the sorcerer knew this statement was far from the truth. They needed to take down the man that started all of this mess.

Not only had the evil sorcerer changed the realities of other dimensions of his home but he also kidnapped a different dimensional version of his apprentice! He may had even forced that Sofia to steal all the magical items from the Mystic Isles.

But why the ever realm version of the Mystic Isles? Whatever the man's motive was it seems to have led back to him. What did he do to that man to make him want revenge?

If only Cedric could recall any memories of this man. It would no doubt be more helpful in this mystery.

A sigh escaped his lips as he watched Sofia enter another wormhole leaving his anti counter part to fade in the ceiling that was his only window to the outside world. Was this what it was like for Elena and Sofia when they were trapped in here?

It probably was a scary thing to be stuck inside a magical object and not be able to make conversations with others.

However, Cedric was glad that the amulet had allowed him to help Sofia, so far. Perhaps, this was how the amulet had been able to give Sofia the blessings and the curses in the past. Elena had no doubt taken part of the young princess's life and taught her right from wrong.

Funny, it would explain how the amulet had kept cursing him left and right when he stole the jewel all those years ago.

A wave of pain returned as it surged through the sorcerer's body, making him to sit back down. Having another piece back inside him may have given him a bit more energy and strength, the man knew the pain from his last battle still had not left him.

Leaning his head back against the green, glassed wall the sorcerer felt his his eyes began to drift again. Cedric wanted to fight against the sleep. He needed to help Sofia track down the last piece of himself but unknowingly to him the amulet's magic softly coaxed him into sleep. It was like the ocean had helped the sailor who was at sea to sooth them as though it was a lullaby...

* * *

_Cedric narrowed his eyes as he listened to the professor in his potions class. The young dark-haired boy scribbled down some notes in h_is notebook _then turned to the brunette sorcerer next to him. He had his textbook on a particular page and was about to attempt another potion._

_ Having taken a good look of what kind of potion his neighbor was working on, Cedric quickly grabbed the beaker that was about to be poured and glared. "You really need to stop the pranks, Greylock." Cedric said in a stern whisper. "Have you completely forgotten about your last attempt?_

_ Greylock gave his current partner a toothily grin. "So what if it did make you bald and turn your bangs gray, I merely needed to test it out on you. I was getting tired of these strands of hair,being a brunette has become quite boring."_

_ The young dark-haired sorcerer rolled his eyes and went back to taking his notes but as he did so he heard Greylock whisper "You're the best test subject by the way,if I asked the other students they would have beaten me up for it."_

_ "Why not ask Juliana to be your 'test subject'?" Cedric asked with smirk as he watched the monocled kid sorcerer blush._

_ "And ruin her beautiful hair, I don't think so." Greylock stated as he crossed his arms and shook his head._

_ Hearing the professor instruct the class to attempt making the potion demonstrated on the board, Cedric used his magic to get rid his partner's made up concoction and the two did as they were constructed. "Sometimes, it makes me wonder why Juliana likes you so much..."_

_ "Well for one: How could she not?" Greylock asked with a grin._

_ Cedric scoffed at the boy's boasted question. "I'll be glad when she gets better. Having you as my substitute partner is a pain." The young sorcerer said as he poured the new concoction into a beaker. "Merlin only knows how long, I'll have to deal with you today."_

_ "Now that hurt."Greylock mocked giving his nemesis and friend a sad look. "I give you a new look and you insult me?"This did not move his current partner's mood. "Then again, I guess I shouldn't blame you for being mad, the gray hair does make you look like a an old man!"_

_ "That's it!" Cedric yelled as put aside the corked vial and grabbed the boy by the collar. "How about I give you, your own pair of gray bangs that way you can live up to your namesake and everybody else can call you a 'old man'!" _

_ The two fell out out of their chairs and had gotten the whole class's attention as the two wrestled each other._

_ "ENOUGH!" The professor shouted making the two stop in their fight. The teacher was about to address the two sorcerers of their actions until a knock sounded on the door having the woman to step out of the classroom for a minute._

_ Being saved from the lecture the two of them sighed out of relief, dusted off their uniform and sat back in their seats."That was close." Greylock said as he used is wand to fix his broken monocle and put it back in its place._

_ "I'll say. Father said if I got in trouble at school again, he was going to take away the new potion set he got me for my birthday." Cedric informed him as he scolded himself in his mind at letting Greylock get to him._

_ It wasn't long before the professor reentered the the classroom again, only this time a student followed her. "Everyone, I'd like you to welcome your new classmate, Benedict." She informed the class replacing her angry stare with a soft one._

_ Benedict wore a Hexley Hall uniform as as well as navy pants, a white shirt and a blue vest, his dark gray hair was short and his eyes were gleaming white,making the other children wonder if he was blind._

_ "So I hear you came all this way to study?"_

_ "I guess you could say that. I learned a few months ago that I can do magic so I came here to learn how to control it and help people."_

_ "Your parents must be proud."_

_ "Hm, yes, I suppose so."_

_ "Well, you may take your seat, wherever you wish, I shall set you up with a partner tomorrow." The professor said and turned back to the board._

_ With Cedric and Greylock turning their attention to the board the other students began to whisper to one another. It would seem that Cedric wasn't the only sorcerer with gray hair now._

_ As Benedict took his seat behind Cedric and and Greylock, the young sorcerer studied te two sorcerers in front of him and began to create a potion all of his own._

* * *

_ The next morning as the students began to gather inside the school, Cedric and and Greylock waited for Juliana to catch up with them._

_ "Hey guys, did I miss anything." The sorceress joked as Greylock greeted his his friend with a hug making her to return it._

_ "We have a a new student attending." Cedric informed as he pulled the brunette away from the sorceress."His name is Benedict."_

_ As both boys filled the girl in a short, blond,haired boy ran up to then in a state of panic. "Guys, one of the girls was found on the floor in the gym a few minutes ago." _

_ "What happened, Mahoney" asked Juliana._

_ "I don't know, one of the teachers just found her there. I think one of them said that her magic had been drained completely."_

_ "If that happens, doesn't the magic wielder die?" asked Greylock._

_ "Yeah." Juliana answered as the trio turned back to the younger boy. "I guess we should alert the others to be on the look out of anything suspicious people."_

_ So that's what they did. For the next few days each student had their guard up. While the students had looked out for one another and all had been quiet, they knew this phase would not last long._

* * *

_ At lunch one Friday, the trio sat together and went over all they knew. "I heard that one of the boys found Lyle passed out in the bathroom today, so he was taken to the nurses office and it turns out the same thing happened to him." Greylock informed his friends as he sat his plate down on their usual table._

_ "Another incident..."Juliana trailed off sadly as she ate her sandwich. "I wonder why this happening. I've talked with some of the others and they haven't noticed anybody suspicious."_

_ "I have a pretty good suspect." Cedric said as sipped from his milk. "I believe it may be Benedict."_

_ "Benedict?" Both of them asked._

_ "Why him,Cedric?" asked Greylock confused._

_ "None of this started until he came," Cedric stated. "Before he came there hadn't been any incidents here in a while but now...I'm starting to get bad vibes from that kid."_

_ "So how are we going to stop this?" Greylock questioned as he cleaned his monocle then placed it back on his face. "We can't tell the professors because they'll think we're trying to blame him for the mess."_

_ "We'll need to catch him in the act." Juliana suggested."Since we won't see him until the potions class I suggest we use our magic to keep an eye on him."_

_ "And if he excuses himself from the class one of us should follow him." Cedric added "Although, if he doesn't pull anything we may have stay here over night to catch him."_

_ "Overnight" Greylock almost screamed. "Are you nuts?"_

_ "No, but I know you are." Cedric said with smirk. "Didn't you not try to stay here one time over night to set up a prank on one of the professors for giving you a 'F' for 'Magical Pranks' on your assignment?"_

_ "Yes..."Greylock whined."I ended up getting a week of detention for it."_

_ "Well, you've learned your lesson now, right?" asked Juliana._

_ Before the brunette could answer Cedric interrupted him. "He'll never learn."_

_ "Do you want me to turn more of your hair gray, because I will!" Greylock yelled at his nemesis. "I most certainly will!"_

* * *

_ After lunch the three of them kept their 'magical eyes' on Benedict as they had planned. Sadly, the rest of the day had been peaceful which only lead to Cedric's suggestion of staying over night at the school. While both male sorcerers were not scared of getting into trouble, Juliana on the other hand was considered the perfect student._

_ "I feel dirty..." Juliana said as she fidgeted with her hands and paced. The trio had decided to stay in the library for the stake out, after all they needed to do their homework. While that part of the school was huge they stayed near the entrance"My parents will probably ground me for life...I'll lose the perfect record I have. I'll-I'll-"_

_ "Calm down, Juliana." Greylock told her as he grabbed both of her hands and sat her down on the table next him."Just remind yourself we're doing this for the school and for the others."_

_ "Yeah, you're right," Juliana said as she picked up her books from the floor and placed them on the table. "Who cares about perfect records...so what if does help you get a good job and-"_

_ "Juliana, if you don't calm down and get to your homework that wretched shusher is going to find us."Greylock added as he scooted closer to her. ""Besides...I might need your help on mathematics on how to level out potions."_

_ "Oh Grelock..." Juliana trailed off as she pulled over his textbook and helped him study._

_ "I feel like a third wheel on this date." Cedric thought to himself as watched the couple._

_ While the three focused on the said work the library was filled with dead silence except for the turning of a page and the scratches of their quills. Their time together almost made the three forget why they were there until they began to hear footsteps scuffle across the floor._

_ Quickly, the magic wielders packed their stuff up, watched the entrance and listened for the steps to get closer._

_Their__ patience was rewarded when the three saw Benedict heading for the gym. "It looks like you were right, Cedric. It is him." Juliana whispered._

_ "Yeah, if we get out of this alive and your job as royal sorcerer doesn't work out you should become a detective." Greylock joked which made the dark-haired boy to roll his eyes._

_ "Lets stay close to one another and make sure to not get caught." Cedric said then lead the way in their pursuit of the wayward sorcerer._

_ After a long and agonizing pursuit the three watched Benedict enter the gym where the first incident had happened. Peaking in the windows, they were surprised to find out who the next target was. "Is that Mahoney?" asked Juliana._

_ "Looks like it." Cedric answered as he narrowed his eyes._

_ "I see you came." Benedict said with a smirk as he walked up to the younger boy. "Did you get the destruction potion I asked for?"_

_ "Y-yes but this- this is illegal." Mahoney said as pulled out the vial. "The conjures Board-"_

_ "I don't care about them!" Benedict shouted as he grabbed the vial out of the boy's hand observed it with a smirk, he pocketed the vial in his robe and pointed his wand at Mahoney. "You will be repaid for your services."_

_ "I don't think so!"_

_ Hearing this made both sorcerers become shocked as they saw Cedric, Juliana and Greylock running up to them._

_ "You wrapped me out, you little twerp!" Benedict shouted and sent an attack spell toward Mahoney but Grelyock used his magic to defend the boy. _

_ "Don't you think bullying and making others to do your bidding is going far enough? asked Juliana._

_ "It would seem he is wanting more than that." Cedric stated as he gently pushed Mahoney to the side and aimed his wand at the gray-haired boy. "You're gathering up illegal potions and using them in a act for revenge. While I do not know who you're main target is, I do know that it all ends here. I won't allow you to hurts others anymore."_

_ That had stirred up quite a bit of anger within the boy, before anyone could blink magic came shooting out of Benedict's wand making Cedric and the others to defend themselves and return attack back at at the little villain._

_ While the three older magic wielders were going at it with each other Mahoney stepped back from the fight and watched in astonishment. The little boy felt so weak in the knees he felt that he couldn't join in the fight._

_ "You three are no match against me!" Benedict shouted over the magical fight."I will get what I want and when it's all been said and done neither of you will be living."_

_ "Your threats mean nothing!" Greylock shouted back._

_ "Really...?"Benedict challenged and threw a powerful spell towards Juliana making her fall into unctuousness!_

_ "Juliana!"Greylock shouted then began running to her but before the sorcerer could reach her another spell was fired having Greylock fall with same demise._

_ Cedric became horrified as he watched his friends fall making him to fall to his knees. "No..."_

_ "It seems I have one more lose end to tie up..."Benedict trailed off as he turned to Cedric." Funny, it never occurred to me that you were a person who would want friends. It seems friends do slow you down..."_

_ Cedric glared as he stood back up. "Don't mock my friends." With a surge of rage came powerful magic as it shot out of Cedric's wand making Benedict to conjure up his own._

_ When both their powers collided with each other the gym began to get destroyed making the whole school to shake. Before long there was an explosion causing Cedric to hit into unconsciousness!_

* * *

_**A/N: **_Cliffhanger, I know but we will find out what happened in the past later at the end. The reference in this chapter was was "Harry Potter". In the next chapter, we'll be back to Sofia and go to a new dimension! Please review!


	12. Topsy Turvy

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_**Chapter 12: Topsy Turvy**_

When Sofia excited the worn whole that was conjured she expected to safely step through on the ground; instead it had opened in the sky and making the teen to fall to the ground. So much for that.

Groaning, she began to get up from her fall. Looking around, it seemed that she had returned home. However, Sofia was not in the kingdom yet. If she was to continue in her search to find the final piece of Cedric's soul the young protector needed to take control of her counterpart here, just like she had done in the anti dimension.

Pulling out the familiar, pink wand, the ever realm girl tried to cast the spell Merlin had done for her before but after calling out the chanted spell nothing happened!

Confused, she tried again but was only met with the same results. "Why won't it work?" the teen muttered in slight trying again the stick had stayed silent. Thoughts of what to do next flooded her mind. How was she going to proceed now? Did she need to contact the old wizard for help? If that what she needed to do the princess didn't know if was to simply call him by name or a spell.

"Merlin's mushrooms..."Sofia muttered after a sigh as she put the unhelpful stick back in it's usual spot. "I might as well just go waltzing in the castle as myself since there's no other spells I can think of."

Seeing nothing else to do the purple-suited protector was about to start her trek until she saw a group of knights on horseback galloping towards her. Surprisingly, Sofia saw a familiar face leading the group. It couldn't be!

Once the group had halted the man dismounted his steed and was running up to her. "Sofia, you're back! I've been looking everywhere for you. How did you escape?"

Before the girl could process on what was going, she blinked and double checked her vision. It seemed the teen wasn't seeing things. There standing in front of her was indeed Cedric in what appeared to be a royal outfit that was similar to her father's, only instead of the red colors like Roland the man wore dark pants, black boots, a long-sleeved, green shirt with back cuffs at the wrists with a purple sash tied over the shirt. Hist hair was dark with gray bangs. It seemed Cedric was the ruler here.

"How did you escape, Benedict?" Cedric rephrased his question which made Sofia return to the conversation that was trying to be made.

"Uh, I think you have me confused with your Sofia. I am a...different version of what you know of her. I'm from the ever realm."

"Huh?" Cedric asked in confusion then took a better look at the girl in front him as the knights that were still on horseback began to whisper to one another.

After recalling the last time he saw his princess he cast his eyes downward, seeing that his find was in vain. "I remember...my Sofia was wearing a purple dress...you- you are not her." Cedric said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Sofia finally spoke again. "Perhaps, I can help you find her."

"Thank-you but I'm afraid you will find nothing. I've been searching all over this kingdom and ended up with no clues. When my men saw the worm hole we came to investigate but...here you are." Putting away the subject of his search he turned to a different question. "You are from the ever realm?"

Yeah, I've been on a search all of my own to find my Cedric in other dimensions. Maybe if we help each other we can find them." The princess explained.

"Was he abducted as well?"

"No, he was attacked. After the fight he disappeared and split himself into parts. While I have found one piece of him, the tracking spell I used lead me here."

"Considering that the amulet chose you...I can see that you are no stranger to the magical world." Cedric stated as he pointed at the familiar jewel around her neck.

Seeing that he had taken notice of her necklace Sofia lifted the jewel in her hands. "Yeah, that's a long story..." She stated with a half laugh.

"Well, since you're search has lead you here, maybe I can help you in your search. I would love to hear all about the ever realm counterpart of the amulet."

Sensing that he had become quite interested in her amulet, Sofia began to put her guard up. Could this realm contain the evil Cedric that she feared to encounter? Considering that the sorcerer was made a royal here only sent her a bad message. He could have easily dethroned the true king and had taken over but seeing the way he acted towards her it was clear that he cared for his Sofia. Trying to figure this Cedric out only lead the teen to more confusion.

Sofia had no choice though. She needed to find the last piece of her friend's soul if she was ever to return home. Accepting his offer was the only way the princess could see as her only way to proceed in her journey. "Alright, I'll take your offer of help."

Cedric nodded in acknowledgement of her answer and began to lead Sofia to where the others were waiting. "We should head back to the castle then, it's getting pretty late and dinner should be ready by the time we get there."

* * *

It had been a silent ride to the castle but by the time the group got there Sofia could see that the building didn't look any different. The flag however was green with a black raven etched on it instead the Pegasus she was use to. This only pushed the young girl more in her suspicions of him as the two of of them sat down to dinner.

Seeing that no other members from his family had joined him made her concerned. "Where are the other members of the royal family?"

"I'm afraid I'm the only royal you're going to see, my dear." Cedric stated." My parents died a few years ago and I was the only child they had so...you're looking at the last royal this kingdom will ever have."

"I-I'm sorry." Sofia muttered solemnly as she ate the food that was on her plate. Deciding they needed a more positive atmosphere, Sofia decided to ask about her counterpart. "What is your Sofia like? How did you meet her?"

A smile graced his face at hearing that the missing girl had been brought up. "I actually met her in the village. I was riding through there one day, to see if I needed to add some improvements to help the villagers to provide goods but when I had reached the dock, I saw that Sofia was being mistreated."

Hearing the last part of the story made Sofia to put her utensils down on her plate. While the fact that her counterpart had not been well taken care of disturbed her she urged Cedric to continue the story. "I ended up sending her parents to the dungeon. I sent James to live with my most strictest knight and Amber has been living with my teachers..."

"Teachers?" asked Sofia.

" Flora, Fauna and Merryweather." Cedric stated as he took a sip from his goblet. "While I did attend Hexley Hall for my magic lessons, my parents asked the good fairies to be my tutors for my royal lessons here in the castle."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Yes, they tutored all sorts of young royals in their own home. Even my friend, Greylock received his royal lessons from them as well. So today Amber is getting lessons from them on how to be a proper lady."

"So what will happen to them?"

"Well once both of them are grown they will be living on their own. As for Sofia, I took her in to live with me. I was going to adopt her but she insisted on being my servant instead as a thanks for saving her. So I let it be. Over the years, I let her start wearing ball gowns since I believe she deserved more than what she was given which made the others to start calling her princess."

"I see...well,that was really sweet of you." Sofia said after letting him finish the story. Hearing that this kidnapped Sofia was wearing ball gowns sort of reminded her of when her Cedric had brought up seeing a Sofia in the Mystic Isles. Could this be some sort of connection? She decided to go over it later, right now she was tired.

Once dinner was over, a dark-haired man with gray hair and green eyes entered the dinning hall. He was wearing a gray steward outfit that was similar to Baileywick's. After seeing him direct a few servants the man walked towards them. "The arrangements have been mad, sir."

With a nod Cedric turned to Sofia." This is Wormwood, he will show you to the guest room the servants have prepared for you."

Hearing the raven's name stunned her which did not go unnoticed by both men. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yes" Sofia said once she was calm. "I'm just tired I guess."

"Then I'll let you retire for the night." Cedric said as he stood then left to his own room which left Sofia with the human Wormwood!

"If you'll follow me." Wormwood said as he directed her to her room.

Later, when she was getting into bed the ever realm princess went over all she had seen and heard. "Cedric and the other sorcerers are royals, my counterpart is being mistreated by my family which is now separated and Wormwood is human! This has to be the craziest dimension I've been to yet. Maybe some sleep will do me some good." Once turning her lamp off the girl drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Might not be the longest chapter but this is how I planned it. Is anyone else stunned at seeing a human Wormwood, lets just say I was inspired of seeing a fan art of human Wormwood a while back and I'm like why not! Please review!


	13. Amulet Visions

_**A/N:**_ Okay, in case you all didn't catch the dimension name then it's called "Tospy Turvry" because the royals are the villagers and the sorcerers are the royals. It was funny to see all of your reactions of turning Wormwood human...like I said before when I saw a human Wormwood fan art I'm like that stingy raven has got to have this form in another dimension. So you'll definitely be seeing more of human Wormy. Shall we get started? _Italics_ are the past.

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_**Chapter 13: Amulet Visions**_

All was still and quiet as the princess of the ever realm slept peacefully in the guest room that had been given to her. The moon had shined brightly through the window seat and it seemed like nothing was going to disturb the tranquility of the night. It seemed everything was calm.

However,little did the girl in the bed know, was that the amulet was starting to glow which transported the girl's dreaming form to a special place.

Meanwhile, King Cedric was in his bed. The man felt restless as he continued to think about the abducted girl he once called friend. She didn't deserve what had happened to her. In fact, if Benedict had just come after him instead, the girl would have been safe but then wasn't that why he had given her his amulet...for protection?

Taking a glimpse at the newly, painted portrait of Sofia offering him a cupcake of sorts made the man give a small smile before beginning to drift into a dream he often had after the day of her abduction...

* * *

_"...And that's all you need to do today." Wormwood finished as he rolled up the scroll in his hand and turned to his employer. "Perhaps, if you start now, you'll be done by nightfall." _

_ Cedric rubbed his forehead a little as a frown he wore deepened which made the other servant on the other side of his chair worry. "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine," Cedric muttered as he continued his action of rubbing his forehead. "The long agenda, however does make me realize that I might not be able to-"_

_ "It's okay. Your duty is to the people and it seems they will need you attention today." She said as she grasped one of his gloved hands to give it a comforting squeeze. As the girl, did so it did not surprise her to find at how cold his hands were._

_ A smile graced Cedric's face. He was glad to see that she was not upset. While she did understand that he needed to see to his subject's happiness, the sorcerer knew the girl beside him was just as important as the people, if not more. He would have to make it up to her somehow._

_ "You should get going, if you want to be on time for your first meeting this morning, Your Majesty." Wormwood said which brought the royal out of his thoughts._

_ Having finished his breakfast, Cedric started following Wormwood out of the dinning hall but as he was about exit the king began to feel dizzy and his strength began to be zapped out of him. Before he knew it, the man fell to the floor, leaving the last thing he heard was his name._

_ "Mr. Cedric!" Sofia screamed as she raced up to her fallen master, bent down and felt his forehead as the steward joined her. "He's got a intense fever. We should get him to his bed._

_ "Right,"Wormwood nodded in agreement as he help Sofia pick their employer up and began to carry him to his chambers._

* * *

_ When Cedric woke up, he felt like he was in a oven and a freezer at the same time! His body was sweating too. Where exactly was he?_

_ Once he looking around, he tried to sit up but found that he was too weak to make it all the way. After having fallen back down on the pillow, he found himself unable to get up again._

_ From what he was able to see of himself, Cedric realized that he had been undressed and felt the only clothing left on him were his boxers. For now, he was thankful to be rid of his clothing. Before he had blacked out the sorcerer remembered sweating in them this morning. What was wrong with him?_

_ When the door to his room opened, Cedric slightly turned his head to the entrance and saw Sofia carrying a bucket. After she had placed the bucket down on the vanity, Cedric heard the swishing of liquid. The woman picked up a rag, squeezed it,folded it up and placed it on the man's head. "I see you're finally awake, you had us all worried." Sofia finally spoke._

_ "What happened?" asked Cedric._

_ "You fell to the floor of the dinning hall because of a very high fever, so Wormwood and I brought you here to rest. I guess you've been working yourself pretty hard lately."_

_ "And my schedule..."_

_ "Wormwood's taken care of it." Sofia added again as she pulled up a chair and sat down in it. "You just concentrate on getting well."_

_ Feeling pretty weak, Cedric wasn't sure what to say next. It had been quite some time since he was sick. Had he really overworked himself like Sofia thought? With nothing else to do, Cedric's mind wondered off._

_ With his body temperature sky-rocketing higher than normal, the royal pulled his arms out of the covers to cool only to have regretted the action once he felt a shiver of coldness run through his body like ice. "You don't have to stay, you know." Cedric said as he looked back towards her._

_ "But I want to, you rescued me from my abusive family all those years ago so I am merely returning the favor by taking care of you. You are my master after all."_

_ Cedric rolled his eyes at the over used statement. Every time he said that she didn't have to do something she'd return the statement with that exact statement 'You are my master.' _

_ The bedridden king felt himself begin to drift as gentle fingers began to play with his silver bangs. This feeling wasn't at all strange to him. In fact, the little servant girl had done it before, on the day he was taking her to the castle for the first time. She had asked him about the hair which he returned stating that he had been born with it._

_ Being close to sleep, Cedric could hear his servant girl's voice into coaxing him to relax. It didn't take long to get there but when he woke up again the young man would soon regret at letting sleep take him._

_ Seeing that her master was finally asleep, Sofia smiled and retracted her hand back to her side. _

_ All was calm and peaceful for a while until the girl began to see blinking lights and hearing thunder. Walking over to the window across the room ,Sofia saw a dark and gray haired man began destroying everything coming across his bath. It was clear to her that he was not friendly._

_ Suddenly, Wormwood slipped into the room and rushed up to the window next to her. "Benedict has returned. It's no doubt he's wanting revenge on Cedric."_

_ "Benedict?" Sofia asked confused._

_ He's an evil spirit that that wrecked havoc on the kingdom until Cedric banished him from the topsy turvy realm but now he seems to have returned in human form." Wormwood explained as he narrowed his green eyes in seriousness. "He claims he used his powers for good but we found out the situation turned out quite opposite."_

_ "I see."_

_ Walking up to the big canopy bed the steward saw that his employer was resting peacefully. "We probably should wake him and-"_

_ "No," Sofia interrupted as she stopped the man from disturbing Cedric's slumber. "We should let him rest and protect him from the threat outside."_

_ "But only Cedric can-"_

_ "I'll handle this," Sofia said as she walked to the door but was stopped by the steward. "You just stay with Cedric."_

_ "Cedric won't be happy about this..." Wormwood muttered "he would want you to stay here. I'll take on Benedict. Besides I'm the second best person who knows magic."_

_ Turning around the girl shook her head. "You've forgotten that I have been practicing the amulet's powers in secret..."_

_ "Yes, and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have known about it's powers. Cedric only gave his amulet to you out of protection." Turning to the sleeping king he continued." He still has no idea you have harnessed it's powers."_

_ "Well, we all know the amulet is very powerful. The other day I think I may have found use for the amulet that even Cedric doesn't know about..."_

_ The dark-haired steward raised his eyebrow. "And what would that be?"_

_ "Just trust me, Wormwood." Before the man could say or do anything Sofia ran out of the room, leaving him with Cedric._

* * *

_ A few minutes later Wormwood was watching the window for the girl. He had hoped Sofia would return successful, saying that she had destroyed Benedict for good but so far that had not happened._

_ "Wormwood."_

_ Turning to the king the man saw that Cedric was sitting up. He went up to the ruler and checked for any signs of his fever lingering. To his luck, the king's fever had broken and he was strong enough to hold himself up. "Are feel better, Your Highness?"_

_ "I believe so..." Cedric said as placed his own hand to his forhead then looked around. It seemed someone was missing. "Where's Sofia?"_

_ Wormwood's frown deepened as he remembered watching the servant girl leave. "While you were asleep, Benedict came making his way toward the castle. I had wanted to warn you but Sofia said you needed you're sleep. I'm afraid, she took on the threat herself."_

_ "No..."Cedric trailed off. _

_ Quickly, pushing the covers back he ran to the window and saw all the destruction the man had caused. What caught his eye in the fields of grass was Benedict. The man had grabbed Sofia by the arm and had disappeared in a flash of magic. "NO SOFIA!" Cedric yelled in horror as Wormwood joined and watched in shock as well._

* * *

When Sofia opened her eyes she sat up and saw that she was back to the present. Picking up the green amulet in both of her hands, the ever realm girl wondered what she had saw. Had the amulet given her a vision of the past? Did topsy turvy Cedric show her his past or was it just a dream?

As if it were answering her question the amulet began to sparkle then died down. Taking it as a vision the princess marked it as a clue. This vision no doubt explained why ever realm Cedric saw another Sofia in the Mystic Isles. She probably stole the magical items because she was forced to do Benedict's bidding. She was trying to protect her Cedric but little did topsy turvy girl know that she was helping the evil spirit, anyway. He will eventually come back to try and finish what he started.

Even though things were beginning to add up now there were still questions that yet to be answered. If Benedict had been banished from this realm and still did not succeed in his quest in the ever realm why go after the other dimensions like the anti dimension? Was it that he was trying to get revenge against other dimensional Cedric's because they might all be against his quest to harm people. It seemed that was good possibility.

Glad to finally have gotten a great deal of the mystery solved, Sofia decided the next thing to do was to see if Benedict had some sort of base here. Considering that the topsy turvy dimension was his original home, the evil spirit probably spent most of his planning here. With that decision made, the princess made a note to herself about talking to topsy turvy Cedric about the subject in the morning.

Being pleased to have a big piece of the mystery revealed Sofia felt she didn't have so much weighing on her mind now. Laying back down in her bed, she pulled the covers back up and went back to sleep.

King Cedric on the other hand was sitting up on his bed. Having finally woken up from the dream once again, the sorcerer couldn't help but feel devastated and sad. He blamed himself at what happened to her. He should have stayed awake that day. He should have protected the kingdom from destruction but most importantly, he should have protected her!

As he hung his head in his hands, tears began to fall down his face. "Sofia...I have failed you..."

* * *

_**A/N:**_Well, now we know how Topsy Turvy Sofia was kidnapped. From now on we we will stay in the present. No more flashbacks. Now that we finally got some questions answered, not to mention some surprising facts about this dimension, I guess the only thing left to do is take villain down,right? I hope I haven't made any plot holes. I think the only questions that need to answered are Cedric's. Such as: Why does he not remember the Hexley Hall incident in chapter eleven? How did Cedric's souls split into parts in the first place? What happened at the end of chapter eleven?" If there are any questions I have yet to answer in this story please let me know in the reviews.


	14. Benedict's Return Home

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 14: Benedict's Return Home**_

The next morning in the dinning hall, Sofia and topsy turvy Cedric were eating breakfast. It had been pretty quiet for some time now, mostly because the sorcerer was exhausted and was rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tiredness. The ever realm princess on the other had been enjoying her meal and was thinking of a way to bring up their current predicament. Was it even a good time to talk about Benedict?

While she'd hate to push her mentor's dimensional counter part, the girl felt she had no choice. They needed to stop the evil spirit from succeeding in his dastardly plan, rescue her topsy turvy counterpart, and restore her friend to return home.

Of course, having thought of home made Sofia think of her family members. How long had it really been since she last saw them? Having been traveling from one dimension to another made keeping time... off. In fact, considering that time was altered in different dimensions, it amazed her at how everyone's ages were different to their ever realm counterpart.

For example, in the anti dimension her and Cedric had neared each others ages. However, in this dimension Cedric was a teenager when he had met her as a little girl. It intrigued her at how this came to be. It was almost like all these dimensions were asking the question 'What if'

With a smile, she set down her goblet down and made her decision. If she was lucky the topsy turvy royal would perk up when she started talking. "I think my amulet had given me a vision of the past last night." Sofia finally spoke which had broken the silence and had gained her Wormwood's and Cedric's attention.

A vision?" Cedric asked as he stopped in his current eye rubbing.

"Yes," Sofia answered." The amulet showed me the day of the kidnapping."

"Amazing." Wormwood said as he walked up to the long table, stood next to his ruler and joined in the conversation. "But how can your amulet give you a vision of what happened in our time? You and your jewel are not even part of this dimension."

"Hm, we may have to consider the possibilities of the amulet having some sort of connection to it's dimensional counterparts." Cedric said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "While I may have made the topsy turvy counterpart to enhance my powers, it may have absorbed it as well. How it's able to act on it's own is beyond me..."

Hearing that Cedric had made the topsy turvy amulet stunned the girl but that didn't give her the chance to think about it too deeply.

Having remembered what their Sofia had said to him earlier, made the steward realize that he'd have to tell Cedric the secret they both kept from him. "It can't..."

This made both of them turn their attention to the now solemn-looking man. "What do you mean, Wormwood?" asked Cedric.

"One day, after Sofia had received the amulet from you she was playing out in the gardens with some wild animals. When she came in to clean up for lunch she told me about being able to understand them. I think the little one had wished for the amulet to give her this power."

"She may have felt lonely because she had no one to talk to while I was seeing to my business." Cedric said as he slumped in his chair. "I don't blame her for wishing it."

"Seeing that she had tapped into it's powers the little girl became interested in magic. She came up to me one day and asked if I could teach her to control the necklace's powers..."

The ruler narrowed his eyes. "And you agreed to it..."

"Considering that she had already tapped into it's powers I felt it wouldn't matter. After, I decided not to take her far into discovering the magic I'm afraid she started to self teach herself. Finally, on the day of her abduction she told me about having uncovered a power that you hadn't come across yet and I think sending visions was what she was talking about." Wormwood finished explaining.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Ever realm Sofia said as she picked up her own jewel to look at it. "After having my amulet for so long I eventually found out a princess was inside it. She gave me a vision to what had happened to her family and I was able to reunite her with them." Letting the jewel fall back down she looked back up at the two males in front of her and gave them a determined look." It's no doubt your Sofia sent me the vision to fill in the blanks of the mystery I've been trying to solve. She probably wants me to help you defeat Benedict."

Turning to his steward the royal found him bowing. "I apologize for keeping the secret from you,Your Highness, I wasn't sure how you would react-I was afraid you would take the amulet away from her and she would become unhappy-"

"Stop it,Wormwood." Cedric interrupted and motioned for him to stand back up. "I wouldn't take the amulet away from her. I gave her that thing for her protection. I'm glad she has made friends with...woodland creatures. In fact, considering the track record she's had with humans, I prefer she play with wild life."

Seeing that Cedric was finding his friend's interactions with animals strange Sofia couldn't help but want to giggle at the confused face he made while saying it but kept it at bay to let him continue his scolding.

"What I am mad at though was that you both kept this secret from me. I will deal with you insolence later but right now we have to go find her. If Benedict takes the amulet away from her and realizes how powerful it is he will do more than just damage." Cedric said as he frowned.

"He could destroy the world." Sofia added as she stood up. "While he may be after all the Cedric counterparts it's no doubt he'll try to take over the world."Finishing her assumption she asked. " Does he have a base or a secret hide out around here?"

My men have searched all over the kingdom but while I was dreaming of his last attack,it occurred to me that we hadn't checked the mountains."

"Then that's where we must go." Sofia stated then began making her way to the stables as the two men to followed her.

* * *

Once the trio had had reached the bottom of the mountain they left their steeds with a accompanying knight Cedric had called upon. Having not climbed a mountain before the two men struggled a bit but after a few slips here and there they were able to stay on the mountain, with a little help from Sofia.

"We should probably keep our eyes out for any openings, like a cave." The girl informed the two behind her. I'm sure it would be somewhere up there."

"I hope we don't have too climb to high. If we are forced to take such measures I'm afraid the air will start to get thick and we won't be able to breath." The slightly scared steward said worriedly.

"If it come to that we should use our magic to conjure a air bubble." said Cedric.

As they continued to climb the group was able to pass some bird's nests and a few mountain climbing animals. Eventually, the three human climbers did have to conjure up air bubbles to keep them breathing. It would have seemed the spirit's hideout was well hidden, if there was one.

"If we keep this up the only thing we'll reach is the top."

"Is there a spell where you can look inside the mountain?" asked Sofia.

Closing his eyes the sorcerer concentrated on his magic in silence. Within a few minutes the royal found their designated place. "It's not too far from here but I should continue concentrating my magic so that we don't pass it."

As Cedric reopened his eyes the brown orbs began to glow a light blue. "Follow me." He said then started climbing again as he took the lead.

When another round of climbing began filling the next few minutes the group of magic wielders hoped that this climbing wouldn't be in vain. What would they find when they got there? The kidnapped Sofia? Benedict? There was no way of knowing.

"This is it." Cedric finally spoke again as he looked at the rock beside him and waved his magical hand to move the boulder.

Once the boulder was out of the way the three began to get inside the gaping hole that was left behind. From what they saw on the inside it had seemed like a workshop of sorts. Books had been stacked upon a a desk, beakers, papers what looked like goo was scattered all over the cave floor. "Well Benedict sure isn't a well kept guy, is he?" Wormwood stated in disgust as they walked around.

"Considering that he's originally a evil spirit, I don't think cleanliness matters to him." Sofia said as she walked over to the stack of books and began to look through them. "We should start looking around, if we're lucky we'll be able to find clues as to what his whole plan is."

"Or at least where he's keeping our Sofia." Cedric added as he joined her leaving the steward to look through the mess on the floor, much to the man's disdain.

While the two royals looked through the books in silence Wormwood took to cleaning the messy floor in agonizing groans of disgust, which lead the steward to step into goo and be stuck to it.

Picking up a book with no text on it made Sofia hope she had come across his notebook. Opening it up, the girl began to see the pages filled with handwritten words. At the top of each page was a date. "This may be it..." she said which had gained Cedric's attention.

"What is it, a notebook?" he asked

"I think it's a diary." Sofia answered. "He has so many entry's in here I'm not sure where to start. We don't have time to go through all of it."

You're right," Cedric said as he took the book from her and placed it back on the desk. "In a way, we already know that he's out to get me and the rest of my dimensional counterparts. What we need is to find is a spell book."

Picking up another book, Cedric skimmed through it to find any type of markings."Maybe we'll be able to find a page with the 'Glow of Wishes' on it." Sofia said as she joined him in looking through the book.

"Glow of Wishes?" Cedric asked in confusion."What in the world is that?"

"In my dimension, it's a magical Mystic Isles object that gives wishing wells, genies and any other type of wish granting creature or object the power to grant wishes." Sofia said then went into detail about ever realm Cedric's trip to the magical Isle." Benedict may have forced your friend to do his dirty work for him and she doesn't even know it..." Sofia trailed off as she finished.

After hearing the story the sorcerer turned back to the book in his hand and continued his search, only this time with a more determined look on his face. When he found that evil spirit the royal hoped to be able to tear him to shreds. Any mercy the king had was no doubt gone but then again it had been gone ever since his charge was abducted. Nothing was going to be left of the spirit when he was through with him!

Finally coming across a ink marking the two saw a picture of the Glow of Wishes printed on it. "_If the glow of wishes as well as other Mystic Isles objects is placed inside a powerful magical object, it can grant the wielder any type of power wish regardless of the rules placed on magic."_ Cedric read. "So what does that mean...?"

"It means he can wish for all the magic he wants. If that happens all of us will be powerless against him." Sofia said as she crossed her arms in annoyance to their find then turned to the man next to her. "Try to find another opening, perhaps a path.

With a nod, Cedric closed his eyes and reopened them making his eyes to glow blue again. "I see a passage over there." Cedric said as he pointed to the wall across from the entrance. "There is also a panel that leads to this statue next to the desk."

Sofia walked to the statue and pushed it. To their luck the closed rock panel lifted, leaving a lit cave lining with torches.

"Wow," Wormwood muttered as finally freed himself from the sticky goo and followed the two royals on the path. "Why couldn't I have found that."

* * *

Walking in long silence as they did the trio began to feel tense. What would be at the end of the tunnel? Would they find Benedict waiting for them. It seemed very possible. If that was the case though both royals were ready to face him.

Feeling they were nearing toward the end both Cedric and Sofia pulled out their wands. "Wormwood, if we end up fighting Benedict, I want you to transport our Sofia back to the castle and make sure she doesn't leave until I return."

"Yes, Your Majesty," The steward said with a nod.

Once they had reached the end another panel opened but this time on it's own. Being cautious the two royals stepped into the room first. It was big and empty, nothing seemed to be there except for the lit torches. While Cedric wanted to call out to his Sofia he felt he would only be greeted by her abductor but then again that was who he needed to face if he wanted free her from his clutches.

"Benedict, I know your here." Cedric called as he held his wand up having the ever realm protector to do the same. You've caused enough damage and hurt people for one life time. I plan to kill you for good. You're not receiving anymore mercy from me!"

Aw, here I was hoping we'd have a nice chat." A voice echoed across the room making the group to look all over for the it.

All of a sudden, a bright light filled the room and blinded the group. After a moment the light died down and there at the opposite end of the room was a man in a sorcerer robe, had black-gray hair and his eyes were just as white as topsy turvy Cedric remembered.

"It's nice to finally see you again, You're Majesty." Benedict mocked with a bow. "I see you are well. Your precious Sofia must have been a good nurse if she had saw to your needs."

Where is she?" Cedric asked ignoring the mockery in his voice.

"Your servant, oh, I'm sure she's around here somewhere but before she gets here we have some business to take care of." Benedict said. "Such as killing you..." Turning to the glaring girl next to Cedric the evil spirit smirked. " and it's good to finally meet you, Princess Sofia of the the ever realm. I see that you made it, came to get the glow of wishes back?" he asked as he patted the sack to his side.

"Yeah, and defeat you. You are going to be punished for what you did to Mr. Cedric!" Sofia yelled back.

"He deserved what he got for trying to stop me." He answered back. "But don't worry, my dear, I'll reunite you with him soon."

With introductions given the fight broke out with the two royals using their wands and Benedict using his hands to shoot out magic. This went on for a while as Wormwood was left to keep his out for the topsy turvy girl. Was she going to show herself or was she imprisoned somewhere, the man wasn't sure.

Eventually, the fight had died down, leaving the three wielders to take a breather. Unfortunately, with Cedric having his back turned from his enemy and ever realm Sofia out of his reach, none was able to stop the surge of magic that was sent the sorcerer's way!

Hearing his name called Cedric quickly turned around to try and block the attack, but being tired as he was the male ruler wasn't quick enough which lead a mysterious figure to jump in front of him and take the blow!

Catching a glimpse of his protector's face Cedric caught them in his his arms. "Sofia..."

"I'm glad to see you again, master." Topsy Turvy Sofia said as she gave him a weak smile and reached out to touch his face.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said as he clung to the small hand on his face.

"But you would have gotten hurt if I hadn't." She said." It's the least I can do to repay the favor."

"Stop saying that nonsense," Cedric scolded. "You owe me nothing."

"But I did," She argued. Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to stay to see the ending of the fight the servant girl realized there was a way she could still help him."Master, please take back your amulet..." Sofia suggested as she lifted the jewel. "You'll need it in this fight."

"I'm not taking it, I gave it you for your protection. You need it more than I do."

Feeling herself running out of time she tried again. "I won't be needing it anymore," She said. "Please take it,master."

The weak girl's eyes closed having her head to fall to the side in Cedric's arms. "Sofia, wake up." Seeing that his commands were futile the man checked her pulse only to find nothing. She was gone!

Picking her up, he carried her to Wormwood who had collected the girl into his arms. "I'll be back, Sofia."He whispered then ordered the steward to take the topsy turvy girl back to the palace.

Before Wormwood left Cedric did as his servant asked and took back the jewel that was originally his.

With it now just being the three of them left Cedric joined the other two and gave the smirking spirit a cold glare."Benedict, you are going to pay dearly for what you did!"

Seeing Cedric's eyes were flashing red, ever realm Sofia became stunned as she watched the two men start up the fight again. She should join in the fight again but the protector felt herself unable to move. Did her counterpart just die?

This piece of shocking news made her to fall to the floor on her knees. The outcome was becoming more hopeless than she realized. How could this realm restore itself if her counterpart was gone?

Looking back up as she did Sofia watched in horror as Benedict sent king Cedric flying across the room and fall into unconsciousness. Was there any hope left at all?

"Well, well, it looks like it's just you and me..." Sofia heard Benedict say as she closed her eyes and began to cry. She couldn't do this, not alone.

Little did the teen know that a green piece of light was floating out of topsy turvy Cedric's body and towards her amulet. Once it was in the green jewel, it began to start glowing!

When Sofia opened her eyes again she saw the light die down. What was that about? Before she knew, familiar gloved hands pulled her up and turned the girl around to face him. She couldn't believe it!

"Don't tell me you're giving up already." ever realm Cedric said as he smiled at her.

" !"

_**A/N: **_Well, we got our Cedric back! What did you guys think of this chapter. I hope you're not wanting to kill me for "Killing off" topsy turvy Sofia. Having topsy turvy Sofia save her Cedric is a reference to my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! couple Seto and Kisara. Please review!


	15. The Missing Link

_**A/N:**_ I see that you all are astounded at what happened to Topsy Turvy Sofia. And yes, our Cedric is back! We are about to see the past repeat itself again! Will our Enchancian duo finally rid Benedict once and for all? It's time to find out. I may not write the best battle scenes so please go easy on me in reviews about this chapter!

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 15: The Missing Link**_

Sofia stood in shock at the person in front of her. Was this a dream? Was her mentor really back? To make sure of this, the princess reached up to him but was stopped as he caught her hand. "You don't need to worry, Sofia. I am indeed here. Fully restored back in one piece." Cedric assured the ever realm girl then pulled her into a hug which she accepted by returning the gesture.

"I am so glad you're back. I was starting to think I wouldn't be able to bring you back and would have to return home as a failure." Sofia said as tears began to stir up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"You will never be a failure. You never give up when it comes to facing evil," Cedric answered as he wiped away her fallen tears. "so lets finish off Benedict together." He said as he pushed her away and made them both turn back to the now stunned villain in front of him.

"I-I-I thought I got rid of you...back in the ever realm." Benedict stuttered then shook his head and glared at the duo. "This time I'll make sure to finish you off then I'll be able to accomplish what I've set out to do." Benedict said as refocused his vision and went back into his fighting stance.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to find another hobby, because when Sofia and I get through with you, the protectors will be taking you to your new home where you won't have to worry about moving again." Cedric spat back in a stern voice.

With a nod to each other the sorcerer and his apprentice began running in separate directions as they shot out their magical attacks toward to the frustrated man.

While the fight was heating up, the trio never noticed the unconscious king's amulet begin to glow and sparkle, leaving the wielder to groan then sigh as though he had been relieved of whatever had been giving him pain.

"Every attack we throw at him, he's able to deflect, Mr. Cedric. We have to come up with another strategy!" Sofia said later as she threw a magical attack at Benedict. making him to chuckle at her failed attempt.

"Try to concentrate on your magic and make it surge to your feet and hands. If you send a physical magic attack it will start to weary him down." Cedric informed then demonstrated his explanation by magically punching the man's face which sent him fly across the room.

Groaning, Benedict touched his nose and felt wet liquid. Pulling his hand away he gasped at the sight of blood in his palm. After giving another glare towards the duo, Benedict stood up again.

"That's for throwing me off the cliff!" Cedric shouted then began to run toward the wounded sorcerer for another attack. "And this is for kidnapping topsy turvy Sofia!

Seeing what he was talking about Sofia focused all the magic in her pink wand to her hands and feet but unbeknownst to the girl, was that she was summoning up her amulet's magic as well.

The teen ran towards her opponent then sent a powerful magic kick to the man on the opposite side of Cedric's attack. Once the attack was delivered the amulet glowed brightly which blinded the group as light flooded the room.

"What in Merlin-" Cedric muttered as he flew back from his attack and landed on his feet. "Did she just-"

When the light was gone Benedict tried his best to stand up again as he used the wall for support. "Amazing, it seems you are starting to master the amulet's power." Benedict said in astonishment as both men looked towards the girl.

"Wow, I never used the amulet's magic like that before." Sofia muttered as she lifted the pink jewel in her hands. "Usually, if I want to use a power I have to wish for it but...to actually use it to attack..."

Turning to Benedict, Cedric saw the sorcerer was still standing but this time the man was covered in scraps, scratches, and a bloody nose along with it. It would have seemed the amulet's magic had done a a great deal of damage whereas usual wand and sorcerer magic had barely made a dent. Was the amulet the only way to defeat the evil man?

_"Hm, we may have to consider the possibilities of the amulet having some sort of connection to it's dimensional counterparts." _Topsy turvy Cedric's voice rang in his mind. While the ever realm Cedric had been stuck in the amulet he was able to witness and hear everything on the outside. This gave Cedric an idea.

Walking up to the knocked out ruler, he began to unclasp the necklace from the man's neck which did not go unnoticed by the other two.

"Mr. Cedric, what are you doing?" Sofia asked in shock.

"It doesn't matter what you try to do," Benedict retorted with a smirk towards the sorcerer. "I will defeat you both. That amulet's power will be of no help to you,"

"He's right for once. The amulet will only start cursing you if you put it on." Sofia said as she reminded the sorcerer of his last attempt of taking the jewel all those years ago. What was he thinking?

"Don't worry,Sofia," Cedric said as he clasped the necklace around his neck. "I believe this amulet is going to help us."Turning back towards the two others they all watched as the purple jewel sparkled. Was it going curse the man?

After a few moments, nothing happened to the sorcerer. What was going on? "Mr. Cedric, why is it not cursing you...?" The princess asked in confusion.

"I don't know, Sofia." Cedric answered as walked up next to her. "Maybe this amulet doesn't have the cursing qualities." Lifting it the purple jewel into his palm the man continued in his explanation."while my counterpart may have made this one to enhance his powers and protect his Sofia, I feel as though I had it's power before."

"It belongs to King Cedric..." Sofia trailed off." perhaps, his powers are not so different from yours."

"While it does sound like something to consider, I'm afraid you won't be able to figure it out!" Benedict said gaining the duo's attention again. Before they knew it magic was surging through his body, making it and his white eyes to start glowing red. "Those amulets are going to be mine!"

Quickly, both the sorcerer and princess took their fighting stance once again making their powers to do the same for them. Before long both amulets glowed and sent their powers to the wielders too but not before they began hearing familiar voices.

"We shall help you!"

"Agreed" Another voice said.

"Anti Sofia...Anti Cedric, is that you" Ever realm Sofia asked once her body was glowing pink. "What's going on?"

"We had sensed that you needed our help." Anti Cedric informed them both. "So that's what we're going to do."

"Yeah, and we're not the only ones." Anti Sofia pointed out which lead the two glowing amulet wielders to hear other familiar voices.

"We shall help as well." Topsy turvy Cedric said. "We can't allow Benedict to take the amulets."

"So let us help you." Topsy turvy Sofia commanded.

Taking each others hands, the ever realm duo sent a blast towards Benedict. Once the attack was sent flying the powerful magic canceled out the evil sorcerer's magic which lead the duo's magical attack to be delivered.

"NO,I WAS SO CLOSE!" Benedict shouted as the amulet's magic began to destroy the evil sorcerer's body. Turning to the stern looking sorcerer and apprentice, Benedict glared. "You won..." he said in defeat then threw the bag that contained "The Glow of Wishes" towards them. "Take this back, I have no use for it now."

Once Benedict was completely destroyed, the still glowing Sofia picked up the bag then tied it to her side. "Thank-you for help us," the ever realm girl said after the spirits of their counterparts left their bodies.. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to defeat him."

"We should be the ones thank you," Anti Sofia said. "If you had not helped us restore the anti dimension, I don't think I wouldn't have met my Cedric again."

"What about this realm," ever realm Cedric asked "is there still a way we can restore it as well?"

"There is no need," Topsy turvy Cedric answered."While I was out cold the amulet showed me that my Sofia's spirit resides in my amulet. I need to only free her and things will be as they once were."

After goodbyes were given the spirits returned back to their bodies which left the ever realm duo alone with a still unconscious king.

"It's finally over." Sofia said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, now let's return His Majesty back to the palace." Cedric said as he walked over to his counterpart, returned the purple amulet to it's original wielder and began lugging him over his back.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Yay, Benedict's gone! All that's left now is return home and answer some unanswered questions! Please review!


	16. Destined to Meet

_**A/N: **_Well, we are nearing the end of the road of this journey. It's hard to believe that this is the last chapter. I do apologize for not finishing it sooner, I guess somewhere down the road I started to lose interest in this but felt I needed to finish it. I hope the story has been a enjoyable read and hope no ideas were stolen. After this, I plan to have all sort of stories uploaded this month, just to make up for the long wait on this story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Changed Dimensions**_

_** Chapter 16: Destined to Meet**_

Arcimendees sighed in exasperation as he watched his master remake the mess that once cluttered dragonhold. A few minutes ago when they both were looking over the unconscious Cedric, the near soulless body had disappeared which put Merlin in a state of a panic.

The wise wizard in question, was currently looking for an ingredient to produce a potion to try and bring the body back but it looked like he was getting nowhere in his search."I think you are getting too worked up about this. Cedric may have summoned his body to go help aid Sofia in whatever dire situation she was in." The owl muttered as he fluttered above the old wizard.

"Nonsense,"Merlin said as he momentary stopped to turn to his familiar. "If you recall part of Cedric's soul was placed inside the amulet and if memory serves the only way he can get out is by a powerful spell or by the crown of aziluna in Avalor." Turning away he touched his chin in thought and stroked his beard."Why his body disappeared, I have no idea but given the whereabouts of the empty shell,I'm afraid there are troublesome consequences to where it goes."

Before the bird could question the man about his statement a bright light appeared in the guest room where Cedric was suppose to be. When it it was gone, the duo went back to the room to find Cedric and Sofia walking through a Wormhole!

"You're back!" Merlin stated in shock then sighed in relief. "When Cedric's body disappeared I was beginning to think the worse but it seems you were able to restore your friend back together. Good work, princess!"

"I don't deserve praise," Sofia stated as she waved off the man's statement."while I was able to retrieve a piece of his soul in the anti dimension, Mr. Cedric was able to find the other one in the topsy turvy dimension. He restored himself back together."

"Still, It was all thanks to you, my dear." Cedric praised then turned back to his idol."When I sensed that Sofia was in a real fix, I knew I needed to help her so I pleaded for the amulet to let me go. After that, I was able to restore myself because all the pieces were close by."

"I see," Merlin muttered as he began to put the information together. "So as you were restoring yourself you summoned your body to your location. That would explain why it left this dimension."

Cedric nodded."Yes, I knew if I wanted to help save Sofia I needed to bring my body too."

"We were able to even defeat the villain that tried to kill him in the first place. He was the reason all of the magical creatures were attacked earlier." Sofia continued.

"Yes, Benedict wanted to get revenge against my topsy turvy counterpart for banishing him so he decided to try and take down any magical creature he came across. He would steal their magic and use it to power up his strength." Cedric added.

"It would even explain why he tried to force my counterpart to steal all the Mystic Isles objects. If she had succeed he would have used those to grant himself one rule free wish."

"However, that evil sorcerer was able to overlook her mistake after I stopped her from stealing the rest of the items. He still even tried to use the glow of wishes anyway." Cedric stated as he crossed his arms and frowned. "I bet the reason why he forced her was because he wanted to frame you." The sorcerer informed his apprentice, who had nodded in agreement.

"Well, lets all be glad that you both were able to stop him." Merlin stated. "I'm sure the protectors will be glad to have their object back once you both return home, tomorrow."

"Yes..." Sofia trailed as she touched the tied bag to her side.

"For now, lets get some rest." Merlin said then turned to Sofia. "If you will follow me, princess, I will show you to your room for the night."

"Thank-you,Merlin." Sofia said as she followed the old wizard and his familiar out of the room. "See you in the morning, Mr. Cedric!"

Once he was left alone in the room,Cedric laid down on the bed. He was too tired to change his clothes but that was nothing compared to what was running through his mind at the moment. Tomorrow, he would have to tell everyone what he had learned. That even included his past memory the amulet had given him.

After being stuck in the magical jewel and remembering the vision of the past, the sorcerer was till questioning why he had not remembered the incident before. What had happened after his fight with Benedict? Would he ever find out?

Figuring that he solve the mystery later, the sorcerer closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Cedric knew he would find the answers eventually,right?

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, the trio had set out back to Enchancia. While Sofia had wanted to summon Minimus back Cedric thought it best not to this time, since he wanted to get the feeling back in his legs once again. Having heard this, Merlin even insisted on coming along to make sure the man didn't pass out from the lack of strength he had yet to restore.

Accepting the blue clad wizard's help, Sofia watched her mentor carefully as they walked along the familiar road. From their quiet walk, the princess could tell that Cedric was thinking heavily on something. What was he thinking about? Did she know about it?

Thinking that he may be going over all that had happened, the girl dismissed the thought from her mind. If it was important, it would eventually be brought up. After all, she trusted Cedric, he wouldn't keep another secret from her would he?

* * *

When they arrived to the purple building, the duo couldn't help but be glad to finally have returned home. How long had it really been since they left: A day, a month? From what Merlin had informed them, it had been two weeks since Sofia left, for Cedric it had been three. It was no doubt, they would need to catch up with their families.

Once the three were walking up the staircase of the entrance they weren't surprised when a red blur raced out of the double doors and tackled Cedric to the ground, much to the amusement of Sofia.

"Uncle Cedy, I'm so glad you're back. You had us all worried!" Calista stated as she hugged the man tight and continued her adorable rant." We thought you ended up dead. Are you okay, do you hurt anywhere?"

"Calm down, Calista, I'm fine." Cedric answered as he patted her head then pushed her off. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Good, cause you are going have a lot of explaining to do once we get inside." Calista said firmly."Yesterday, some fairy informed the protectors that you defeated the bad guy who was causing trouble so they came here and told us about it."

"I guess the means all the magical creatures that were attacked in the forest are back and well." Sofia said with a smile as they followed the little sorceress up the stairs. "Are the protectors here?"

"Yeah, and get this Uncle Cedy, some guy came by and told us about being your professor at Hexley Hall. He said he had gotten word of what happened to you. Said he had something important to tell you when you got back."

"My teacher is here?" Cedric asked in astonishment. "I wonder what he has to say."

Walking through the double doors of the castle the trio couldn't help but chuckle as they watched the red clad sorceress run down the hallways yelling. "Everyone, Uncle Cedy's back and so is Sofia!"

With that message delivered it wasn't long till they were greeted by a crowd of people. It felt good to be home. Being hugged,kissed and told the same message of having been missed lead the group to the conversation that awaited to be discussed:Benedict.

So after being settled into the parlor room the sorcerer and apprentice filled everyone in on their adventure. From Benedict's attack on Cedric to the the evil sorcerer's defeat. All had listened intently until the the very end with no interruptions which the duo was quite thankful for.

All that was left now were questions and it was no surprise that Cedric's teacher started them off. "When you faced up to Benedict, did it bring back any memories?"

"No, but after I placed part of my soul inside the Amulet of Avalor, it gave me a vision." Cedric said as he lifted a single gloved hand to his head as though he was having it again. When Greylock,Juliana and I were still in school, Benedict showed up and started attending as well. He had started causing trouble by draining other student's magic. He even made Mahoney to deliver an illegal potion to him. All three of us ending up dueling him until we were knocked out. That's all I remember..." Cedric finished with a sad look on his face." For some reason I didn't remember the incident until then."

Sofia trailed off as she clasped the lifted hand in comfort." You knew Benedict as kid?"

After Goodwyn and the professor had glanced at each other the teacher spoke up again. "He did, Princess Sofia. When Goodwyn came searching for Cedric, he met up with me at Hexley Hall. Once we got to the school we saw the fight finishing up after Cedric sent his last blast. After we had watched Benedict leave, Goodwyn and I agreed that it would be best to erase your memory of the incident."

"WHAT!" Cedric asked in shock."Why did you do that?"

"We thought you would try to go find him when you woke up. " Goodwyn answered."It was too dangerous at the state you were in."

The teacher nodded in agreement."So we erased yours, Juliana's, Greylock's and Mahoney's mind of the fight. Of course, I even erased the other student and teacher's mind of Benedict as well. You, Goodwyn, and I are the only ones who remember now."

"I see..." Cedric mumbled as he thought over this piece of news. "It's probably best that Greylock not even remember this. It will only bring more bad memories."

With a nod of agreement from the other sorcerers there was only one question remaining. "So how were separated from your body to begin with, Cedric?" asked Roland.

"After I was thrown off the cliff I began to think that 'this was it' but for some reason I began to feel strange inside. I felt like I was being called in two different directions. Before I knew it, I was leaving my body." Cedric explained, his voice uncertain of what he had remembered."Maybe my dimensional counterparts had called out for help. So I sent one to the amulet and left one in my body. Those were the only two parts I had control of."

"This would explain how we came to the conclusion that the amulet was connected to it's dimensional counterparts, how you weren't cursed when you put the topsy turvy amulet on and how I was given a vision of what happened to my counterpart." Sofia said as she began placing two and two together.

"Are you saying we are connected to our dimensional counterparts?" asked Cedric.

"It wouldn't surprise me."Merlin stated."Considering how powerful the both of you are, I believe the amulet may have planned for you two to cross paths."

"Wait, are you say the amulet has a hand at what happens to people?" asked Tilly."I guess it would explain how I got it."

"I believe so, Duchess Matilda."Merlin said then continued his explanation. "It may have chosen you to be the wielder one day but after that it decided Sofia would be the next."

"Wait, Mr. Merlin, the reason the amulet chose it's wielders was because Elena was making those decisions." Sofia pointed out.

"Yes, but who is to say it couldn't do more after you freed her?" Merlin said then continued."The Amulet of Avalor is a very powerful jewel, my friends and I believe it is time to accept that since both Sofia and Cedric own the jewel in other realms it would no doubt have a hand in people's fate."

Once the conversation of the amulet had concluded and the glow of wishes were returned to the protectors, Cedric knew there was one more thing that needed to be settled.

While everyone was talking among one another the sorcerer tapped Sofia's shoulder to get her attention. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Taking his hand, Sofia lead him outside to her secret garden. She had taken the sorcerer out here many times in the past for picnics but it was also was a good place for their special, private conversations. When they both sat down in the grass she asked"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know how I was defeated by Benedict on the cliff and we later learned the amulet was the key to destroying him?"

"Yeah...?" Sofia trailed off wondering where he was going with this.

"I realized I wouldn't have been able to beat him if it weren't for you."

"It's true, I wasn't even able to beat him back at Hexley Halll all those years ago. You were left helpless against him back in the topsy turvy dimension. If I had taken you with me to begin with we would have caught him sooner and the damage he did wouldn't have been so bad."

"You wouldn't have known that." Sofia said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "While we could predict the future with magic, it only would change if we had pursued it the way we saw it."

"Even so, I shouldn't have pushed you away and tried to deal with the situation myself. I now realize that the only way I can defeat evil people is when I team up with you." Cedric said as he looked back towards her.

Seeing her confused face the two-toned hair sorcerer clasped both of his gloved hands with hers. "Sofia, I believe we should team up."

The princess laughed."Mr. Cedric, we already are a team."

"Yes, I know," Cedric said after giving his own chuckle." What I mean is that we should be partners. Whatever mission each other is given we should see that it is completed together. You are no longer my apprentice;now you are my partner in crime!"

"Oh, I see what you're saying now." Sofia said after catching his explanation.

"Would you want that?" he asked.

"Yes," Sofia said as she hugged him." I would very much like that!"

* * *

_**A/N: **_Well, that's it for this story. Eventually, the Anti dimension and the topsy turvy dimension will have stories of their own later down the road.I hoped you liked it. Please review!


End file.
